FUSE: Forever United Saved Eternally
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: What if one of the pack's loyalty was tested when the others are busy dealing with life, school and hardships? One member just felt like he's not part of it anymore. Can the pack help him and themselves to see what it really is all about? Dedicated to vampire1031! This is for you, man!
1. Busy Life

Well...it's been a long time since I've done a HHaW fic and by the request of my awesome friend, vampire1031...it's finally here! So we all know the pack, right? vampire thought it'd be an interesting way to say what if one member's loyalty was tested? That's where this comes in. So...I hope you like it!

* * *

F.U.S.E. (Forever United Saved Eternally)

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Busy Life

It was a cool afternoon in Whoville and in the pack's house, there was only Zeke, Dustin, Ryan, Casper and Justin in the house, just bored out of their minds while everyone else is busy with work and such and at some point, it all seems to affect both Ryan and Casper because they felt like they're less part of a unity that they have together and it bugs them to a point where it's like there's nothing else left to do.

Zeke lays down on the couch, looking at the ceiling and sighing heavily and said, "Man, I'm so (bleep)ing bored."

"Who are you telling?" asked Dustin.

Ryan bit his bottom lip and he just felt like he's nervous about something, but isn't quite sure if he's ready to share it with the rest of the pack yet. One one hand, he knows that they'll understand and support him all the way, but on the other hand...he's had to struggle with this and wasn't quite sure to even bring it up to question. Justin looks over at Ryan and he saw him fidgeting his fingers a little bit and he asked, "You okay, Ryan?"

Ryan sighed heavily in response and he just placed his hand over his head and replied, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Justin can tell that he's not really doing okay and that something deep inside of him is bugging him to death and he asked, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Ryan replied, a little irritated.

"You know you can always talk to me or us if something's bothering you." Justin added.

"Nothing is bothering me, all right? I can handle this problem myself." Ryan replied, his voice getting higher.

That literally surprised Dustin and Zeke the most because normally, Ryan would just be open to anyway amongst the pack members...but now he's starting to push them away and block them in a wall and they don't even know why. Ryan sighed heavily and just removed himself from the others and said, "I'll be upstairs."

Ryan left the living room and headed upstairs to his room and that definitely concerned Dustin, Justin and Zeke the most and they've never seen Ryan this way before and Zeke said, "Man...that's rough."

Just then, Brutus came downstairs with just his shorts and came to the other members and he asked, "What's wrong with Ryan?"

"We don't know. We tried to figure it out, but it's like he doesn't even want to talk to us." Justin answered.

"I think because everyone else has jobs and tried to keep paying the bills in this house, everything kinda changed within the pack. Most of us are questioning our loyalty to them and I'm starting to get scared." Brutus answered, sitting down.

"We barely see everyone around here...except for Marcus, Jojo and Mana." Casper added.

Justin turned to Casper and stroked his hair a little bit and he looked at him in the eye and said, "You know, you've been keeping a distance from me and the others lately. Was it something I did or the others did?"

"It's got nothing to do with you at all. let's just leave it at that, Justin." Casper said, looking at him.

Justin blinked his eye a few times and just froze for a second on Casper's reaction and he said, "Casper..."

Casper sighed deeply and just left the room, frustrated and sorrowful as he walked upstairs and made his way up there and he didn't see Diego, Mike, Cody, Frankie and Max come in the house and Diego was the only one that saw Casper storm upstairs and he asked the others, "What's up with Casper?"

"He's just upset, that's all." Justin replied.

Diego sighed heavily and planted himself on the couch and wanted to unwind himself with a little TV and Zeke said, "You look exhausted."

"What do you think? Between school and my job at this high-end Italian restaurant, I can barely sleep." Diego answered.

"Any mail came in?" asked Cody.

Dustin brought in just a few bills right in front of them and Mike asked, "How many is it this time?"

"6 bills...including a credit card notice for Frankie." Dustin replied.

Now that really caught Frankie's attention and he received the letter and when he opened it up and saw the bill, he was freaking shocked at it and he said, "I already paid the (bleep)ing credit card company twice last week. Now they wanna pay me three times that? The economy's (bleep)ed up already and now it's (bleep)ing up with my paycheck."

"Maybe you should stop overusing your card." Max suggested.

Frankie looked at Max in the eye with this glare from him and said, "When have I overused my card?"

"When you use Whomazon a lot." Diego pointed out.

Frankie rolled his eyes and he said, "Man, I can't believe I'm gonna pay up $250 on this overused credit card."

Diego went channel surfing for a second and he stumbled across the last 20 seconds of a rock video and let it stay there, only to find that it's reaching the end of the video and he groaned at this and said, "Man, this is messed up. I miss all the good rock videos and they end up with a (bleep)tty pop song."

"Maybe this next video's different." Justin added.

Diego kept his hopes steady, but as the next video surfaces...in comes a setting in a carousel and six girls come by; each of them wearing matching private school outfits with crazy hairstyles and as they started singing, it started grating on Diego's nerves and he groaned loudly and said, "Another (bleep)ing boy band video?! And I thought listening to all this (bleep)ing pop music in the restaurant was bad enough."

"Those guys look pretty cool though." Frankie pointed out.

"Yeah, they are...but they're pop stars. I hate pop stars with a passion." Diego said, looking at them.

"Especially boy bands?" asked Justin.

"I'd stick my foot under each boy band member's ass if they get in my face one day." Diego said, with a scowl.

"Think I should check on Ryan?" asked Max.

Dustin clears his throat and he replied, "I think it's best we leave him alone and give him time to cool off. He'll come to us when he's ready."

* * *

Now that is drama! Stay tuned to see how Ryan is doing!


	2. Ryan's Struggle

And here...we focus on Ryan's personal struggle that he has yet to tell everyone. He's a college freshman, but his personal life is taking a much bigger course.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ryan's Struggle

At Ryan's room, he just locked himself in the room, away from everyone and he just felt really bad for shutting the others out, but at some point...he felt as if they may never understand what he's having to deal with the fact that he's being picked on in college because he's book smart...but that he's also bisexual.

Fear crept into the college freshman's mind as if he'll be rejected by the pack if any of his 'peers' reject him of his sexuality in college and it got completely severe to a point where he can't cope with it and and just gave in to the fact that he'll never amount to anything, despite having between a perfect 4.5 or a 5.0 grade point average.

He laid down on his bed and just looked at the ceiling for a second, almost as if he's at the end of his rope and just wants nothing more than to end his life once and for all. But what good would that do? Suicide could never be on his mind, but for some reason...it crept inside of him like a spiderweb and each chance he gets, he just couldn't picture himself dying.

Ryan lets out a very big sigh and said to himself, "Nobody could really understand what I'm going through...and what I'm dealing with. I know both Mana and Jojo are bi and I definitely know Casper and Justin are bi and it's easy for me to relate to them...but I don't think the others can really accept me as I am now."

He can actually hear the voices on his head from all the college jocks and seniors picking at him in every chance he gets and he's so fed up with being picked on as a victim that's being targeted by his sexuality rather than his brains.

'You're a fucking faggot!'

'You should be a nerd fairy!'

'I didn't know that there could be a college where gays and fags unite!'

'So what do you do? Homework first, then bang on a dude later?'

'Man, the whole fucking world would be a better place if you just fucking kill yourself!'

All the echoes of those voices and laughter literally got under his skin and he just broke down and started crying...all because the pain was so deeper than anything and there was no outlet to just let his emotions go or to tell someone about his situation. He sighed deeply, sat up, pulled up a razor and proceeded to cut himself in the wrists.

Ryan was wincing at the pain as he was doing so, but he could care less because it was the only way to just dull the pain away by causing more harm to himself than ever before and that nobody could see what he has to go through. The last thing he would want to do is let someone else know about his struggle and what he's had to deal with, not even his pack members.

After only 10 minutes of cutting himself, he takes a paper towel and wiped off all the blood off of himself and on the floor, but it was a little impossible to get all the blood stains off because the splatters can go dry in an instant and someone would most likely suspect it and that's the one thing he doesn't want to have happen.

Soon after that, he pulls out his guitar and just started playing it and begins to sing one of his favorite songs on both his Whopod and on the radio that he can easily relate to...especially to his love interest.

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold sweated, hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air_

_and said 'show me something'_

_He said, 'If you dare, come a little closer'_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Ohh, now tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to think about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_And it takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay..._

_It's not much of the life you're living_

_It's not just something you take, it's given_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Ohh, now tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_And it takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay..._

_Ooh-hoo, the reason I hold on_

_Ooh-hoo, is I need this hole gone_

_But funny you're the broken one_

_but I'm the only one who needed saving_

_Cause when you never see the light_

_It's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_And it takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay..._

_Stay..._

_I want you to stay_

_Ohhhh..._

Ryan held onto that last note while his voice was breaking down tearfully and after one final strum, he lets all the tears flow down from his face and juts let every string of emotions go and he lets out a big sigh and felt like he needs some comforting. So...he picks up his Who-phone and starts calling someone he's close with to help him.

"Hey, Kendall. I'm so glad you're home. Listen, can I hang at your house?"

"Sure, Ry. I'll leave the door open for you."

"Thanks. I'll be right over in a few minutes." Ryan responded.

30 minutes later

Ryan comes across the street, a little close to the Who University and when he came across this dilapidated, yet decent house, he saw his lover; a 19 year old male, wearing just a grey T-shirt and baggy pants and has spiky hair with red and blue dye on both sides, his fringe covering parts of his left eye and has a few tattoos on his stomach and arms.

"Hey, you." Kendall said, greeting Ryan.

"Hi, Kenny. I'm glad you're still here." Ryan said, embracing him.

Both boys came over and kissed each other passionately on the lips for 2 whole minutes and Ryan definitely felt more comfortable when he's around Kendall and looked to him more as his very own soul mate and as they looked at each other when they broke off the kiss, Kendall took one look at him and said, "You're looking good, Ry."

"So do you." Ryan said, with a giggle.

"Come inside. It's a little chilly out here." Kendall added, with a warm hospitality.

Ryan snickered in response and he said, "Well, I'm the only one in a hoodie. Who are you gonna judge?"

* * *

BTW, the song is 'Stay' from Rihanna. If you haven't heard of it, please do so! The character Kendall is Ryan's boyfriend because he's also bisexual, but is also a comforting figure for him when it comes to dealing with his sexuality. It came off as an inspiration whenever me and Whozonegirl did some role-playing and I thought it'd be a great contribution to the fic...as a test. Kendall is 19 and Ryan is 18, but I'll let you guys be the judge. And for those who think that I'm a homophobe, I'm not, never have been and never will be. I have friends that are bi and they're still my friends regardless...so to all those homophobe jerks...butt out. Stay tuned for more and see what Kendall and Ryan are up to!


	3. Comfort in a Boyfriend

And here's where we see Ryan and Kendall just hanging out at their house.

* * *

Chapter 3: Comfort in a Boyfriend

At Kendall's house

Kendall was just going through a couple of DVD's and Who-ray's to find a movie they can watch together and as he was plwoing through them, Ryan was eating a couple of seedless grapes in a bowl and he asked, "Do you have any good ones?"

"Well, I got tons of them, you know. It's kinda hard to pick one." Kendall said, still searching.

Soon enough, he eventually found one movie and it's considered one of the classic movies of their generation about a couple of college students in totally different cliques that spend one weekend in a forest that relates to Kendall mostly and as he popped it in the DVD player, he checks to see how the popcorn is looking and brings the entire bowl over to the living room and sat next to him with his arms around Ryan and he asked, "Have you seen this one before?"

"No, I haven't." Ryan replied, eating some popcorn.

"Well...you're not gonna say that anymore by the time you see it." Kendall added, with a smile.

Both of them spent the next 125 minutes watching the entire movie, eating popcorn, drinking soda, cuddling up close to each other and crying throughout the scenes and Ryan looks at this bisexual character in the movie and that's the one guy he related to the most because he knows what it feels like to be in a struggle to come to terms with his orientation and how to deal with it...something that Ryan always tend to never talk about or leaves it alone.

After the movie, Kendall looks at Ryan and he said to him, "So...how's it going within the pack?"

Ryan sighed heavily at this and he tussled his hair a little and replied, "It feels like we're falling apart, even when we are together in this house. We've got so much financial problems and work schedules around us, it's hard to even come together and I'm starting to question about why the pack is formed in the first place. Me and Casper feel the same way, but never really talked about it much because Casper feels the most affected by all of this."

Kendall couldn't imagine what it could be like to feel this way if he was in Ryan's position and he asked, "Maybe you should tell them how you're feeling about this?"

"I would...but I don't think that's a possibility. There's no one really there to talk to because they're so busy with their own stuff. Yet...that's the least of my problems. I haven't really told them I'm bi." Ryan added, putting a strained voice on the last part.

"They have to know sometime. If you can't tell them, then they'll never know. I've told you this at least 200 times since we started dating." Kendall added.

"I know. And I should...but the last thing I wanna do is be judged and have everyone focus on my orientation rather than my accomplishments. Sometimes, the interest of someone's personal life is more interesting than their professional life. I could never live it down and have someone fuck up my reputation." Ryan stated.

Kendall could tell that Ryan fears being judged by not only his pack members, but everyone he meets and he knows what that feeling feels like and he turns to Ryan and said, "Ry, I know what you're going through...but you know you can't let someone change you for who you are. You have to remain who you are to make yourself happy. And if they don't like it, that's their problem."

What Kendall said made a lot of sense and he knows that he went through it as well and how he came out stronger in the end and Ryan looks at him and strokes his cheek gently and chin, feeling a little bit of facial hair there and he said, "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"I see a lot of myself in you, Ry. I know that you'll be stronger than this, but you gotta have strength and have the confidence to just get through it." Kendall answered.

Ryan smiled at him and he kissed him on the lips gently and Kendall kissed him back with a huge load of passion and wrapped their arms around each other and after that, Kendall placed his finger on Ryan's lips and he said, "Let's take this to my room. I really feel like fucking right now."

2 hours later

Ryan heads out of Kendall's house and he couldn't be any more happier to be around his boyfriend and he said, "Thanks for letting me hang here."

"Anytime, Ry. I'll see you at campus tomorrow." Kendall said, with a smile.

"I'll be there. You think you can meet me here, so we can walk to the campus?" Ryan asked.

Kendall nods his head at that and he knows he would love to go to the campus with Ryan and said, "No problem. Besides, I'm cool with hanging with nerds...especially one I'm lucky to be in love with."

Ryan giggled in response and he asked, "Are we still on for skateboarding?"

"You know it, Ry."

Both of them fist-bumped each other while hugging each other and they kissed each other in the lips again before Ryan leaves the house and walked his way back home to the pack's and he placed his hoodie back on when he walked out, but he knows for a fact that the struggles for the pack are just beginning.

* * *

BTW, for those that want to know what happened in Kendall's room for those 2 hours, you'll have to find out for yourselves. There's a possible chance that it'll be in a deleted scenes fic for this one. (chuckles) I'll do a deleted scenes fic for this story after I'm done with the original. But stay tuned for more!


	4. Struggling to be Loyal

We take another look at how Casper is starting to question his loyalty to the pack.

* * *

Chapter 4: Struggling to Be Loyal

Back at the pack's house

Everyone's a little bit too much focused on trying to deal with some financial troubles to take care of; from the lights, rent, utilities, water, gas and not to mention student tuition for their colleges and major stuff to tackle with and it's nearly putting a strain on the pack's friendship and loyalty a little bit and also their work duties at their jobs. Diego was busy with his final exams, Frankie had to deal with paying the credit card bills and while some of the pack was busy concentrating on paying bills and school work, the others had to leave for night shifts at different jobs.

As Ryan came home, he noticed Marcus was the only one in the living room, just watching TV and he comes over to join him and he said, "Hey, what you watching?"

"They're about to announce who may be the father of these twins. So far, there are 12 dads tested for DNA to prove who could they belong to." Marcus replied.

That intrigued Ryan a little bit and he watched it with him as they were listening to the results of this DNA test and Marcus was on pins and needles to see who could it be.

"So if one of you are the father of this child, you'll take care of it, right?"

They heard most of the fathers say they want to step up and three refused to step up and on that response, Marcus gave the three who rejected the opportunity to step up to take care of the kid the finger and said, "You ought to be ashamed of yourselves."

"When it comes to 3-year old, Allison...neither of you are the father!"

Marcus dropped his jaw in shock and Ryan only widened his eyes to that reaction and they see the mother bolt out of the door, crying hysterically in disbelief that the results came out the way it could and when some of the security guards came to stop her, she punched them in the face and smacked one of them with her high-end high heels in the head.

"Ouch." Ryan winced.

"I think she should be charged with assault with a deadly weapon." Marcus added.

Ryan turned to Marcus at that and he asked, "Since when are high heels considered a weapon?"

"Good point." Marcus added.

Just then, Jojo and Mana came back in the house after a very long day and they said hi to Ryan and Marcus and they said hi back and noticed they were the only ones there and Mana asked, "Where are the others?"

"They're busy with exams, financial shit and most of them are out covering the night shifts of their jobs." Marcus answered.

Mana sighed heavily at this and even though they're in rough times now, it feels like the feeling of loyalty between the pack members are diminishing a little bit and he's starting to feel worried for them and Jojo asked, "How's Casper?"

"I don't know. Ever since this has happened, he's been taking this really hard." Marcus added.

* * *

At Casper and Justin's room

Casper was just completely laying on his bed in the dark and he felt like he's carrying the weight of the world deep on his shoulders and that there's no one to carry them for him and it's like he doesn't know who else to turn to in order to deal with some personal stuff and feelings about the pack and questions about why he's involved with them in the first place because it feels like he's in a pack by himself.

He lets out a deep sigh and he felt his loyalty to them shattering and shaken at the same time and it's almost as if he wants to leave them, but it would also mean leaving Justin as well and he doesn't want to leave the love of his life, but those thoughts and feelings are so conflicting that it's hard to pick one.

Suddenly, the lights were suddenly turned on and sees Justin come in and he said, "Hey, Justin."

"Why did you have the room darkened?" asked Justin, looking concerned with Casper.

"Why do you care?" asked Casper, in a cold tone.

Justin was taken aback by what Casper just said to him and he had never heard him talk this way before...especially towards his partner and he replied, "Because I care about you."

"What's the point in being in a pack if it doesn't feel like one?" asked Casper.

"We're there for each other and we'd never leave anyone out. You already know that." Justin added, sitting next to him.

"Well...it doesn't really feel like it to me. Justin, I feel like I'm not loyal to the pack because everyone else is focusing more on their own stuff on their own and every problem I have...I can't even solve it on my own, no matter how many times I can try. I just feel like...I have no use for being in the pack anymore." Casper explained.

Just hearing that started to sear into Justin's mind and he could not believe what he was hearing from him and asked, "What are you saying?"

"I don't think I'm ever gonna be loyal to the pack anymore if it keeps going like this." Casper answered, turning away from Justin this time.

* * *

Uh-oh...something's gonna happen! Stick around and see how Justin reacts!


	5. Justin's Huge Shock

And here's Justin's reaction to what Casper just said.

* * *

Chapter 5: Justin's Huge Shock

After Justin heard what Casper has just said, he was distraught and completely livid that he heard this from Casper and he said, "Do you understand what you'll put the pack through? Doesn't loyalty mean anything to you?!"

"Maybe to you, but it feels like there's no loyalty. Everyone else is busy dealing with their own problems with work and all this financial stuff we're going through...rather than just helping each other through life's ups and downs and it doesn't feel that way to me." Casper added.

"Look...I understand we're in rough times right now and I'm not disputing on that, but you can't turn your back on the pack. That's just not the reason you should worry about." Justin stated.

"I knew you wouldn't understand the baggage I'm carrying now." Casper added.

"How the fuck could you say that I don't understand the baggage you're carrying? We all carry each other's fucking baggage! For you to say that is completely ridiculous!" Justin exclaimed.

"So fucking what?! It never meant any bullshit to me!" Casper shouted.

"Take it back!" Justin shouted.

"No!" Casper shouted back.

Suddenly, Mana burst in the room and he looked completely pissed off and said, "What the fuck is going on here?!"

Justin turns to Mana and he immediately said, "Casper's questioning about the pack."

Mana rose his eyebrow at that and he saw a very broken, yet angry Casper standing on the bed and asked, "Is that true?"

"Yeah." Casper said, still fuming.

Mana just couldn't believe that this situation has occurred and he said, "Casper...you can't turn your back on our pack."

"I'm not. It's just...it doesn't feel the same way anymore. I don't know why we're falling on hard times anyway when we should be focusing on easing those things." Casper said.

"Listen...everyone has their own struggles to get past through, but you can't turn your back on those who care for you...including Justin." Mana retorted.

Justin blinked his eyes a few times and the last thing he would want to deal with is Casper leaving the pack and he said, "I love you too much for you to leave."

Casper's eyes were misty-eyed and he just felt a whole bag of emotions coming in towards this situation and he said, with his voice cracking, "You guys are the closest thing I have to a family. I just don't want it to end."

"You got me, Jojo and Justin. You gotta believe that." Mana said.

Casper does believe it in his heart, but he's just not sure about in his mind and he was tearing up a little bit and he said, "I know...and I should. But it's really hard for me to deal with it."

Justin comes over to him and kisses him on the lips and he said, "I'll help you. But you need to do your part."

Mana nodded his head in agreement with that and he said, "You have to let someone help carry those burdens of yours and that's what we're all about."

"I'll try." Casper replied.

* * *

Man, some serious stuff here. Will Casper try his best to regain loyalty or will he lose it? Next up, a little moment between Jojo and Mana.


	6. How to Deal With It

And Jojo and Mana comes up with a plan to handle this situation between the pack.

* * *

Chapter 6: How to Deal with It

A few minutes later, Mana returns to the room with Jojo and he sits down and lays beside him on the bed and he shook his head a little bit and Jojo leaned in front of him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Casper's questioning about our pack and why we started it in the first place." Mana answered.

That definitely surprised Jojo the most and he didn't expect Casper to question that and he asked, "Why would he do that?"

"He feels like he's questioning our loyalty to the pack and it's like he's in a pack by himself." Mana added.

Jojo could tell that there have been a little bit of shiftness lately and that most of them were out doing their own thing and the financial issues and work schedules might have taken its toll on the pack and he said, "You know, we often forget that life can throw in its curves and turns, but at the same time...friends and family never changes and I think this is what was missing."

"Yeah, we can work and pay our bills...but when it comes down to it, we can't let it dictate our unity." Mana stated.

"So...we should remind them of why we've been together as a pack in the first place and tell them that we're all more important than anything in the world." Jojo added.

Mana started to like Jojo's idea a lot and there's nothing they want more than to keep the bond of the pack strengthened even more and he said, "I like the way you think, Jo."

Mana then stroked Jojo's hair a little bit and teased on it with his fingers while Jojo was giggling along the way and they leaned in for a kiss on the lips and their bodies were pressed close to each other like they can never release themselves for it no matter what.

Just then...they see Brutus and Leif come in the room and Brutus said, "Me and Lief are gonna head to work at the club."

"Deejaying?" asked Mana.

Lief chuckled softly and replied, "What do you think?"

Jojo chuckled softly at that and they know they have to DJ the night away for work and he said, "All right. Just make sure you guys are up for breakfast this time."

"We'll try. Mahalo, guys." Brutus said, as they left.

By the time Brutus and Lief left, Mana closed the door and locked it and then, he took off his belt, unzipped his pants and drops them to the ground and all he got on was his white top, underwear and socks and as he crawled to the side of the bed with Jojo, he looks at him with a sly look on his face and said, "You ready?"

"More than ever." Jojo said, whispering.

Mana got in front of Jojo's face in a crawling position and stuck his tongue out and proceeded to french-kiss him and both tongues were dancing inside of their mouths and Jojo placed his arms around Mana's neck as they were kissing and soon after, Mana slowly unzipped Jojo's pants and rubbed his private parts softly while he removed them.

"Let's take it under the covers." Jojo said, smiling.

"You read my mind." Mana added, as they went in under the covers.

* * *

If you wanna see the whole full scene, wait for the upcoming deleted scenes fic! Stay tuned for more!


	7. Rush

And this is how the pack deals with the rush from work and school.

* * *

Chapter 7: Rush

As the next morning comes up, Noah was the only one wide awake as he got himself ready for school and he got all of his papers and other stuff together and out comes Travis, Jonah and Sam coming in and they see Noah right in front of him and Jonah said, "Morning, Noah."

Noah looks up and sees three of the Mosley brothers and he said, "Hey, guys."

"College is fucking brutal." Travis added.

Noah grabs all of his stuff and placed it on his back and he said, "Who you telling? I gotta go. I'll grab some breakfast at campus."

"We'll meet you there." Jonah added.

"Yeah...about that; one of the assistant editors of the paper has called in sick and want me to fill in for him. I told him to be careful when it comes to eating raw clams and shrimp." Noah responded.

Jonah could tell that Noah's more busy than ever, but there's nothing he can do to stop it and said, "Yeah, I understand. We'll see you...whenever."

"Glad you guys understand." Noah said, before taking off.

After Noah left, Jonah felt completely disappointed by all of this and most of the pack's busy schedule and financial struggles are really starting to get to him deeply and he lets out a deep breath and said, "What's happening to us, guys?"

"More stuff than we could handle. We all have our own things to do." Sam replied.

"This place used to be fun." Jonah added.

The three got a couple of quick breakfasts to go; Jonah got some pop-tarts, Travis got a granola bar and Sam has got himself a fruit bar as they left the house on their way to school and after they left, Diego, Lars, Brent, Cody, Max, Frankie, Mike and Hawk made their way downstairs to head off to both school and work and Lars asked, "You got the keys?"

"Yep." Diego said, getting the keys out of his pocket.

After they left, Cyrus was heading to school already and he wanted to see if Ryan needed a ride to school and he went upstairs and went to his room and he asked, "Hey, Ry...you need a ride to the campus?"

"No thanks, Cy. I got my skateboard. But I'll meet you there." Ryan said, quickly.

"Okay. I...guess I'll see you there." Cyrus said, a little disappointed.

Soon afterwards, as most of the pack are either heading off or sleeping due to their night shifts, Ryan took his time to get himself ready and the minute he stepped out of the door with his skateboard, he received a text from Kendall and it reads, 'Waiting for you at my house.'

Ryan texted him back and he typed, 'On my way.' and puts an emoticon that gives him a kiss and blows it and sent it afterwards. He puts on his helmet, places hid earbuds on his ears and turns on his Whopod and it plays a punk-pop song as he's riding his way over to Kendall's place.

10 minutes later

Ryan finally made it to Kendall's house, where he saw him standing at the house with his backpack and skateboard and he walked over to him and said, "Good morning, Kenny."

"Hey, Ry. You ready to go?" asked Kendall.

"Yeah. I just hope I don't run into those jock guys again." Ryan said, a little worried.

Kendall puts his hand on Ryan's shoulder and said to him, "Don't even think about them, Ry. Just ignore them. They don't know you better."

Ryan nods his head in agreement and he hopes that he'll get through this day with Kendall around and he took his word for it and both of them skated their way to the campus together and when they actually made it, they placed their own skateboards in each other's bag as they walked in the campus.

Suddenly, Ryan became a little nervous as he was walking when he saw four of those jocks come in and one of them said, "Hey, look...it's the gay nerd and his trusty partner."

"Yeah, is there a course in fag-ometry?" another jock said.

The four jocks started laughing and high-fiving each other and it literally get on Ryan's nerves and all he wanted to do was just fight him back, but he's not the type of person that could be completely violent. However, he does feel really helpless and defenseless against being surrounded by stereotypical peers that always focuses on his sexual orientation and Kendall could tell Ryan's getting a little tense on this one.

"Don't focus on them." Kendall added.

* * *

You saw just a little bit of the jocks and what Ryan has to deal with. You'll see more of the jocks later on in the story.


	8. Stacked

And here's half of the pack members at home while the others are at work or school.

* * *

Chapter 8: Stacked

12:00 pm

At the pack's house, Dustin walks downstairs to the hallway with only his shirt and underwear on, yawning loudly, stretching himself and scratching his butt after a night's rest...or so he thought. He walked towards the kitchen to make himself some lunch and he's making a Whonut butter and jelly sandwich and while he's prepping them, he saw Leif come to the kitchen and he said, "Morning."

"Hey." Leif said, sluggishly.

Dustin could tell that Leif was tired as a bone and he asked, "Long night?"

"Very long night. I never thought being a DJ would be so tiring." Leif added, sitting down on the chair.

"Well, you know DJ's these days get paid for things like that, right? Heck, they get paid double by putting their awesome stuff on certain pop songs." Dustin stated.

"Yeah, that's something I don't wanna do because it always sounds the same thing you hear on the radio these days. They just recycle the same sounds from past songs and duplicate their success." Leif explained.

"That's true. I don't give two shits about dance-pop music or EDM. It's like a music disease that can never be immune or cured." Dustin added.

"I agree." Leif said.

"Maybe you could do some rock stuff to go along with those DJ sounds." Dustin stated.

Leif looked up at Dustin like he was a little crazy or just said the most stupidest idea he's ever made and he said, "What kind of fucking idiot would come up with that idea?"

"Beats me." Dustin answered.

Leif rolled his eyes and he just got a few snacks from the pantry and he said, "Well...deejaying is the most tiring job ever...but it's also fulfilling to me."

"How so?" asked Dustin.

"Bringing music together. It's a real reason why me and Brutus do it to bring the people together instead of worrying about what's popular nowadays on the radio and shit. All of that doesn't matter because we're spreading joy to the people." Lief answered.

That really made a lot of sense of what Lief said and as he went upstairs, Dustin brought in his lunch to the living room and proceeded to eat them and he heard a squeak come out of nowhere and turns to see the mail on the front door. He sets his lunch down and grabs it and most of them are college applications and bills. The latter part which completely gets on his case and there were 9 bills in total.

"Why all these fucking bills?" asked Dustin, in an exasperated tone.

He sets them all down to the coffee table and just proceeded eating his lunch and just then, Zeke comes downstairs and hops on the couch, just wearing his underwear and he said, "Hey, Dustin."

"Oh, hi Zeke." Dustin said.

"Did the mail come by yet?" asked Zeke.

"Just did."

"Another pile of bills?"

Dustin scoffed and asked, "What do you think?"

Zeke groans in frustration over those bills and Dustin said, "I think one of them is a late notice for the Whophone."

"From...?" asked Zeke.

"It's a late notice from Diego, Cody, Mike and Jonah." Dustin replied.

Zeke sighed at this and he knows that one of them is gonna hit the roof the second they find out about the late notice on their phones and he said, "They're not gonna like this."

"Well...the company will let them know via text message." Dustin stated.

Zeke nodded his head at this and he looks over at Dustin and he asked, "Hey...when you get a minute, come over to the room. I have something I really wanna tell you."

Zeke left the room, which left Dustin a little bit curious as to what it could be, but whatever it is...he's more than willing to find out.

* * *

So...what could Zeke's confession be? I bet you're all dying to find out!


	9. Zeke's Confession

And here is where Dustin hears Zeke's confession.

* * *

Chapter 9: Zeke's Confession

At Zeke's room, he was anxiously waiting for Dustin to come by to tell him something, but he's a little worried with how he's gonna take it and scared that he'll react negatively and reject him for that, but he knows deep inside that there's some strong deeper feelings coming in and he lets out a deep sigh as he patiently waits for Dustin to come by. Not long after, he sees Dustin's shadow come straight to the room and Zeke sat up and motioned him to sit next to him.

Dustin walked closer and sat down beside Zeke and he asked, "What did you want to tell me?"

Zeke takes a deep breath and he just looks down on his feet and he said, "Listen, Dustin...there's something about me that I had just found out sometime now. So...I just wanna share this with someone I can trust and that I can easily talk with and you're the one person that I feel comfortable talking to."

Dustin literally appreciated hearing this from Zeke and he knows that they've been good friends for a long time since their time at Whoville High School and he said, "Thanks."

"So...I just want to get this out of the way and just tell you this secret." Zeke added.

"I'm all ears, Zeke." Dustin replied.

Zeke takes another deep sigh and he looks at Dustin in the eye and said, "Dustin, I...am...bisexual."

Dustin was silent for a few seconds after he heard those three words come out of Zeke, admitting that he's bi. That surprised him for a while and he lets out a silent gasp and asked, "You're bisexual, too?"

Now it was Zeke's turn to be surprised after he heard what Dustin just said and asked, "Yeah. What do you mean by...?"

He stopped for a second and realized that Dustin is bisexual as well and Dustin said, "I'm bisexual. I've kept that from everyone else too...including my father. My grandfather was the only one who accepted me for me and for who I am. He's like the first person I told because I was ashamed of what my father would think of me. He sees me as a macho man who's only purpose in life is to do sports and do man things. Basketball and volleyball...I'm cool with it, but I hate football with a passion."

"So do I. I've always hated football because it's like the center of extreme homophobia. The last thing I would do would be in a football team and be the only bisexual guy there in a locker room getting tormented. I could not put up with this shit anyway." Zeke agreed.

Dustin was a little surprised that he's not the only one who's bi, but realized that Casper, Mana, Jojo and Justin are bi as well and he's really happy that Zeke told him so he can also share it with him too and he said, "Z...I really commend you for telling me you're bi. You're just the bravest guy I've ever known."

Zeke felt literally happy for himself that he told and he said, "Thanks. And I'm awestruck that you said you're bi as well. If I had known, it would've taken a huge burden off our our shoulders."

"Yeah, it would've." Dustin added.

Zeke tussled his hair a little bit and Dustin added, "Since that we're both coming out...I have a guy-crush on someone."

"You do? Who?" asked Zeke.

Dustin slowly went forward and kissed Zeke on the lips and said, "You. I've had deep feelings for you since we came into the pack house. I just didn't know if you'd accept."

Zeke was touched to hear that Dustin is in love with him and that was really amazing for him and he blinked his eyes a few times until he got misty-eyed and he said, "I have feelings for you too, Dustin."

They immediately leaned closer and kissed each other on the lips passionately with their tongues dancing around each other's mouths and Zeke lets out a soft moan as they wrapped their arms around each other and resumed kissing each other. After they broke off for a second, Dustin said, "I wanna prove that my love for you is real."

With that, Zeke got off the bed, closed the door and locked it as he crawled back into bed and resumed kissing Dustin on the lips and they laid down on the bed, just kissing and kissing and Dustin wrapped his arms around Zeke's butt and started rubbing it as he dug deep into his underwear while Zeke rubbed Dustin's private areas around each other.

30 minutes later

Both of them were laying on Zeke's bed, just looking at each other and Dustin smiled and said, "I love you, Zeke."

"I love you too, Dustin." Zeke replied.

* * *

For those of you that wanted to know what they were doing in those 30 minutes, it'll be a deleted scene in my deleted scenes fic. It's a good thing that Dustin and Zeke are now together and they're both bi. Stay tuned for more!


	10. Big Issues

And here's where those issues about their work and financial issues ring clear.

* * *

Chapter 10: Big Issues

It was late mid-afternoon and Diego came back to the pack house after a huge day of school and as much as he wanted to kick back, he has to go to work at this Italian restaurant that he dreads working there, but has to support the entire pack to keep the house from getting an eviction notice. Before he can get ready, he has to check out some mail and just as he thought...there are bills. Diego groans and curses at this mail in Spanish and one of them has a late notice on the Whophone that's just Diego's name along with Cody, Mike and Jonah in separate bills.

Diego opened his up and it reads, 'You are behind on paying your Whophone bills 2 weeks ago. The amount due was $200 in the last month and your late fee is about $45 for a total of $245. To prevent losing your phone services, you have to pay for those fees by check by the end of the week.'

Diego grunts in frustration that he has to pay the late phone bills again and there was something in him that wanted to curse out those people in Spanish or come over to punch them in the face in person, but all he has to do is pay the people to get them off his back. He lets out a deep sigh and said, "I gotta pay these people again."

He heads upstairs to his room and before he can change in his Italian chef uniform, he got his pocketbook, writes the check to pay for the Whophone bill, including the late fee and after he did that, he placed it in his chef's hat and changed into his outfit and left the room and heads downstairs, only to see Mana come in the house.

"Hey, Diego. How are ya?" asked Mana.

Diego looks up at Mana and he replied, "Dreading to do shit work. On top of that, I have to pay the Whophone bill for a late fee. How do you think I'm doing?"

Listening to the tone of Diego's voice, Mana could tell that all of this financial burden is affecting him the most and he said, "You'll get through this, D."

"Maybe so. But for now...I don't really know. Where's Jojo?' asked Diego.

"He'll be here any minute. We just left work a little early." Mana answered.

"Lucky you." Diego said, a little bitterly.

Jojo comes in the house and he sees Diego standing there and he said, "Hey, Diego. Going to work?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna home a little late tonight. One of the staff has been relieved from his duties and wanted me to work an extra shift. That's just fucked up that they're making me work extra. Dealing with shitty employees and customers are bad enough as it is." Diego added.

Jojo nodded his head at that and he understood the reason and said, "Well, all right. I'll see you a little later, I guess."

"Adios, amigos." Diego said, leaving the house.

Mana knew that there's gonna be time to do something about this and each time something that deeply affects the pack so hard, both Jojo and Mana couldn't believe that there's nothing they can do but to watch them succumb to pressure of work schedules and financial burdens they have to take on and Jojo said, "I think we need to bring the pack together and try to prevent this union from crumbling."

"The only question is...how?" asked Jojo.

* * *

Stick around to see how they'll tackle this issue.


	11. Try to Unite

And the pack has a meeting regarding this issue.

* * *

Chapter 11: Try to Unite

Later that evening, Jojo and Mana were waiting for the rest of the pack members to come by the living room so they can try to help each other and make sure that these hard times will not affect the future of the pack and continue to make a stronger bond than ever before. Although in the case of the situation they're in, it can be proven difficult to accomplish it. But they know that they can handle this in any way and succeed.

Soon enough, Jonah, Travis and Sam came back to the pack house after a long day of school alongside Noah and they see Jojo and Mana sit down in the living room, waiting for them for something and they could tell something was up and Travis asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Glad you guys are here. We're just waiting for the others to come over." Mana added.

Soon enough, Jonah, Travis, Sam and Noah sat down on the couch and one-by-one, Brutus, Casper, Justin, Dustin, Zeke, Marcus, Hoagie, Josh, Leif, Chad, Seth, Austin, Mike, Cody, Cyrus, Hawk, Jared, Ryan, Stephen, Frankie, Max, Manny, Lars, Brent and Spike came from downstairs or outside and most of them were surprised that they're all gathered here for something to discuss and Casper asked, "What's all this shit?"

"Little pack meeting." Jojo answered.

That raised a lot of concern for the others whenever there's a pack meeting coming in and Austin asked, "Who died?"

"Nobody died, Austin. Since Diego's still at work, Mana and I thought we'd share a little bit of concern over this ordeal we've been having and I understand that there's a bit of loyalty issues within the pack because of school and financial burdens. We all understand that, but we can't let those get in the way of what we're all about." Jojo stated.

Casper could tell that there's a huge amount of loyalty issues with the pack and has always questioned himself about his position with why he's here and why it all started in the first place and Seth asked, "Who's got a problem?"

Casper rose his hand because he's got the most issues there and Mana said, "You have the floor, Casper."

"Okay...all I just wanted to say is what's wrong with us? We haven't been much of a unit around here and I feel as if I'm less of a pack member and it got me thinking; why did we start this fucking pack in the first place?" asked Casper.

The minute he said it...it caused a huge amount of shocking reception towards the whole pack and at some point, they were really disturbed by Casper questioning why was it made in the first place and Cody asked, "Are you serious?"

"Why would you say that?" asked Jonah, a little pissed off.

"You guys are more focused on work, school and taking care of financial shit and the pack isn't like what it used to be. It's not what I've signed up for. I always thought that we're there through the thick and thin and whatever problems we have, we should be there for each other. Just lately, it all stopped and you guys are focused on your own fucking problems and no one even fucking cares." Casper added.

"We do care for each other, Casper. You should know that." Travis reasoned.

Casper looked at Travis in the eye and said, "I'm starting to believe that you're fucking lying to my face right now."

Jonah was taken aback by how Casper addressed it and he stood up and asked, "How the fuck is he lying to you? Don't you know how much we care about each other?"

"It just doesn't feel like it anymore! What part don't you get?!" Casper shouted.

Justin closed his eyes in regards to what Casper had just blurted out and he just wanted to hold him back from all the stuff he just said and muttered to himself, "What the fuck?"

"Casper, that's completely unnecessary!" Mana shouted.

"What's unnecessary is that I have to deal with my shittty personal demons that I can't even fucking talk about because everyone's too busy or that they just don't give a fuck!" Casper exclaimed.

Jojo went in the middle of this and he said, "Let's just calm down and talk about this situation in a calm and rational way. The last thing we need is to have it end in a bloodfight."

Justin looks at Casper in the eye and he said, "Why are you treating yourself like an asshole?"

"I'm just frustrated, angry, hurt, afraid, upset that we're starting to fall apart! Everyone's worried about their shit and nobody gives a fuck about everyone else!" Casper shouted.

"Casper...we all have our own personal shit to deal with, but it doesn't mean we can't carry our burdens. That's the point of this pack...we carry our burdens together." Jojo added.

"That goes for the rest of you guys too." Mana added, looking at them.

Jonah agreed with that and he said, "For the record, I know what Casper meant by that. I'm sick of everyone going in different directions at a time when we should be there for each other. I think we're all a little guilty to let our work life get in the way of the pack. Not saying I disagree with him because he makes a good point there...but you don't have to call Travis a liar."

"I'm sorry." Casper said.

Travis nodded his head at that and accepts his apology from the spot and Mana said, "We alll forgive you, Casper. Our busy lives can't dictate our pack and you can't feel like you're less loyal to us. Your pain is our pain and we share it with us no matter what."

Everyone agreed to have a little cut back on their schedules and commitments in order to make sure the pack will stick around together and that seemed fait for some, but for Casper...it still felt like it just wasn't enough.

* * *

Sorry for the multiple cursing. It's the first time I've done this. Sounds like Casper's loyalty hangs in the balance. What will he do to cope?


	12. Struggling Secret

And here's how Casper deals with this situation he's in.

* * *

Chapter 12: Struggling Secret

After the meeting, Casper was the only one walking to his room, feeling completely empty inside after what had happened there earlier at the meeting and despite everyone's commitment to the pack, he still feels like it didn't help his problem and that he fears that it'll fall apart right in front of him and it just kills him deep inside and he lays down on his bed with tears in his eyes and he whispered, "I feel like I'm losing my family."

To get his mind off of it, he grabs the remote, plays the CD Player and he plays a song that completely calls his 'self-inflicting' song and as the song starts playing, he pulls out a pocketknife and proceeds to slit his wrists, wincing and groaning at the pain. He could care a lot less if he got caught or if it got infected later...because he's thinking about ending his own life anyway,

_I tried to be perfect_

_But nothing was worth it_

_I don't believe it makes me real_

_I thought it'd be easy_

_But no one believes me_

_I'm not told all the things I've said_

_If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'd say all the words that I've known_

_Just to see if it would show_

_That I'm trying to let you know_

_that I'm better off on my own_

As the song continues on, Casper was just slitting his own wrists away and he keeps wincing and on top of that, he starts crying softly...letting all the tears flow down and his tears were mixed with his blood that it was hard to tell which is which. His love and loyalty to the pack were left hanging by a thread and he didn't care that someone stopped him or anything like that. He knows having help would be worthless.

_This place is so empty_

_My thoughts are so tempting_

_I don't know how it got so bad_

_Sometimes it's so crazy_

_that nothing can save me_

_but it's the only thing that I have_

_If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'd say all the words that I've known_

_Just to see if it would show_

_that I'm trying to let you know_

_that I'm better off on my own_

_On my own!_

After he was done cutting himself, he grabs a tissue clean off all the blood stains so Justin wouldn't notice that his boyfriend was cutting himself and in one wrist, it carves the word 'worthless' and 'alone' while on the other wrist, it reads 'hopeless' and 'empty' because those are the emotions he's feeling with this situation.

_I tried to be perfect_

_It just wasn't worth it_

_Nothing could ever be so low_

_It's hard to believe me_

_it never gets easy_

_I guess I knew that all along_

_If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'd say all the words that I've known_

_Just to see if it would show_

_that I'm trying to let you know_

_that I'm better off on my own_

After the song ends, Casper shuts off the CD Player as he stood up and changed into his sweater to cover the cuts on his wrists so that Justin wouldn't see it and he lets out a deep sigh and said to himself, "If nothing gets better...there's no use in being fucking alive."

* * *

BTW, the song was Sum 41's 'Pieces'. I actually listened to this song while typing this because I thought it would be a perfect fit. Don't worry...someone will find out later. Until then, here's more coming up!


	13. Brawl Course

And here's where the action begins!

* * *

Chapter 13: Brawl Course

The following day at campus, Ryan was just walking around, minding his own business after a long lecture at his classes and he was really relieved that it was over and that he would spend most of his time with Kendall before heading back to the pack's house and he's hoping that he won't run into any issues he's gonna face and not a few minutes go by, he receives a text from his Whophone and he picks it up and reads the message that says 'Hey, you wanna hang with us today? Just to prove that we're cool with you and all the shit we did was just a harmless joke.'

Ryan knew for a fact that it was one of those jocks that have texted him and he was a little surprised to hear that they're willing to bury the hatchet...but he also had this warning sign on his mind that it's just a way to do something cruel to him because he's bi. But there was one way to know...just find out for himself and he replied, 'Be there in a few. Where are you guys?'

It didn't take long until Ryan made his way towards another section of the campus that he ran into all of the jocks near the front of the campus and as soon as he faced them, Ryan asked, "Well, I'm here. We calling it a truce?"

"We're actually glad you're here." one jock said.

Suddenly, Ryan can tell from their smirks that this was gonna end badly and he knew that he was being set up and before he could even wonder what's going on, two of the jocks shoved him down to the ground and one placed his foot on his head and Ryan was struggling to get free, but the jocks pinned him to the front of the wall and one jock lets out an evil look on his face and said, "This is what we do fags like you in our college."

Ryan grunts to get free and asked them, "Your college?!"

"That's right, our fucking college! Nerds are bad enough to fuck with, but dealing with one that's a fag hits a new shitty low!" another jock spat out.

The two of them shoved him down the ground and one kicks him straight in the groin super hard and Ryan screams out in pain and they all came around him to beat him, throw down on him and pummel him to the ground and several of them punched his face, nose, jaw and shoved him down to a tree and above the wall.

All of them were jeering and laughing at him while one was videotaping the whole thing and before long, everyone was all over Ryan, throwing a bunch of anti-gay slurs at him while they were knocking him and punching him badly and sprayed water at him, leaving him totally soaked and bloodied up.

"Let's finish the fucking job!" another jock shouted.

"Yeah! We got something for you, nerd fag!" the lead jock added.

"You back the fuck off!"

All of the jocks turned around and saw a very pissed off Kendall come over and one of them said, "Look guys...it's the big fairy fag!"

Ryan looks up and despite having his blood dripped out of his nose, he was so happy to see Kendall come to the rescue and stop them and all the jocks could do is careless about that and one of them who's videotaping this brawl turned to Kendall and said, "Look...this shit ain't got nothing to do, so why don't you back the fuck off?"

"You back the fuck off my boyfriend before I deck the shit out of you bastards!" Kendall exclaimed.

Many of the jocks were not gonna back down and one of them stepped up to Kendall and asked, "What the fuck are you gonna do about it?"

"Your boyfriend should just fucking kill himself! His kind doesn't deserve to be in this campus!" another jock exclaimed.

Kendall was gonna snap him down hard and he said, through clenched teeth, "Don't fuck with me."

Soon, another part of the jocks went over to Ryan and bashed his head with the use of a punching glove and they continued to beat him up and that sent Kendall in a tizzy and comes over to them and punches them straight in the mouth and guts, but the jocks fought back and shoved him down the ground, but Kendall wasn't gonna give up.

He stood up and tackled them down football-style to the ground and punched them all in the face repeatedly and while Ryan was getting beaten up in the process, they pinned him down to the ground once again and said, "Nobody's gonna save your faggot ass!"

"Wanna bet?!"

Soon, one of the jocks received a massive punch and kick and a throw down courtesy of Mana and Jojo and that caught everyone else's attention right off the bat and it was proven more shocking that the jocks saw Mana standing right in front of them and he said, "Why are you messing with one of my gifted friends?!"

"He's gay! We frown about that shit in this college!" the lead jock spat out.

Soon, Casper was in the mix and he lets out a very angry scowl and said, "Just who the fuck do you think you are to tell us who's better in this college?!"

Jojo went over to all of the jocks and all three of them beat them down while Kendall tends to Ryan and comforted him and Kendall asked, "You okay?"

Ryan coughs up blood and he replied, "I think so."

Soon after, the jocks started to get the message with that and Jojo said, "If I hear about you messing with Ryan again, trust me when I say...it ain't gonna be pretty."

"And I'll report this to the dean at this campus!" Mana blurted out.

The jocks were not gonna take any risks by getting told by the dean, so they retreated...but not before they took one more look at Ryan and with a look of revenge and hatred in their eyes, the lead jock said, "This shit ain't over."

* * *

Man, that was super fierce, wasn't it? No worries, there will be more fight scenes in the deleted scenes! Stick around!


	14. Cleaning Up Wounds

And half of the pack meets Kendall!

* * *

Chapter 14: Cleaning Up Wounds

Soon after, Kendall takes Ryan back to his house alongside Jojo, Mana and Casper and planted him down on the couch and Jojo heads to the bathroom to find some towels while Mana and Casper brought in some warm water and band-aids for Ryan. Kendall looks over to Ryan and stroked his hair and also getting rid of some of the grass and stuff out of it and he said, "Why would anyone mess up your awesome hair?"

"I can't believe I've been tricked by these guys." Ryan said, his voice straining.

Kendall shushed him for a second and just kissed his forehead and told him, "Just be lucky you're fucking alive."

All three of them came in with a warm bowl of water, some band-aids and fresh towels and they pitched in to clean his wounds and Ryan said, "Thanks a lot for coming, you guys. You didn't really have to do this."

"We wanted to. It's to let you know that even in our busy lifestyle, we still care for our own." Mana added.

Ryan deeply appreciated that coming from them and Jojo asked, "When did you have a problem with these guys?"

"For a while now. It's been like that ever since I got into this campus as a freshman." Ryan replied.

Soon, Casper looked at Kendall for a second and asked, "How did you know Ryan?"

Kendall was really surprised that the question came in so quickly and he thought that Ryan would've let them know and he said, "You mean he didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?" asked Jojo.

Kendall blinked his eyes and glared at Ryan for a short period of time and all Ryan could do is just sigh heavily and said, "I guess you had to know sooner or later. Guys, this is Kendall Ortiz. He's my boyfriend."

That was a huge surprise for all three of them because he never knew that Ryan would be in a relationship with a guy, but it didn't really bother them one bit and Casper said, "You're bisexual too?"

"Yeah, I am. I wanted to tell you, but I was too scared and ashamed of myself." Ryan added, his voice trailing a little sadly.

It was the last thing they wanted to have Ryan feel sad about this and he wanted to tell them about this, but still didn't have the strength to tell them everything yet and Mana said, "We'll talk about this when we head back to the pack house."

"We understand." Kendall said, calmly.

Soon, all three of them decided it was time to go and they left the house, saying that it was nice to meet Kendall and after that, Kendall looked at Ryan and he said, "They're really awesome."

"Yeah, that's my pack. They're like a huge family to me...the one I never had in my life. They're always there for you when things go wrong or if there's a huge problem you can't solve all by yourself." Ryan stated.

Kendall nodded his head at that and sat down next to him and he started to put the band-aid wraps around most of the scarred areas...including his hand, face and his nose was cleaned of all the blood and he asked, "What time you gotta be back?"

"5:30-ish." Ryan replied.

"Cool. I'm really glad you're okay, Ry." Kendall said, stroking his cheek.

Ryan smiled at Kendall for a while and he said, "And I'm glad you came to rescue me. I was afraid that I'd be left to die."

"Ry...I'd be damned if some asshole starts a fight with you just because you're different. What makes you different...makes you beautiful. They're just afraid to accept it. The only person that can accept you for you...is you." Kendall added.

All of those words completely made an impact on Kendall and he's very lucky to have him as his boyfriend and he kissed him on the cheek and he said, "Thanks, Ken."

"You just rest, okay? I'll take good care of you until you leave." Kendall said, smiling.

With that, Kendall kissed Ryan in the mouth with so much passion and Kendall lets out a soft moan as Ryan breathes heavily and after that, Kendall takes Ryan's sneakers off, sat down next to him and stroked his stomach softly all while Ryan is closing his eyes and just feeling Kendall's fingers around his stomach. In that instant, Ryan felt very comforted around Kendall and he's happy with the fact that he's bi.

* * *

Next up...Ryan's secret habit is exposed!


	15. Secret Exposed

And Ryan's habit finally gets exposed!

* * *

Chapter 15: Secret Exposed

By the time Ryan got back home to the pack's, he went up to his room and soon after...the events of what had happened started to sink into him that this was another case of how the jocks treated him, compared to the last times he's been mistreated by these guys before and the fear of being another victim to anti-gay violence scared him more than anything. Despite the fact that Kendall and most of his pack friends came to stand up for him, he still feels like the discrimination could never end and it just worried him deeply.

All of those thoughts started to run through his head until it was locked inside his brain and it began taking a huge toll on himself and the fact that he has to carry that burden with him only deepens those emotional wounds and he lets out a big sigh and coped with it the only way he knows how...

He went to the other side of the bed, pulls out his pocketknife and went forward to cut himself again and he was wincing more at the pain, but it was a lot better than dealing with the actual pain that he's faced multiple times before. He closed his eyes and he started wincing, groaning and whimpering at the pain, but knew that it was a way to cope with the stress and suffering of college life.

All of a sudden...he was alarmed that someone opened the door to his room and in comes Mana, coming in to check on him and only to find that he was caught with a pocketknife and blood coming out of his wrists and that spelled panic for Mana and he asked, "What the fuck are you doing to yourself?!"

Ryan was not expecting to get caught cutting himself and the fact that he was caught completely by Mana stunned him and he blinked his eyes a few times and he only responded, "What are you talking about?"

"Ryan...your wrists are bleeding!" Mana exclaimed.

"Your point?" asked Ryan.

Almost immediately, Mana ran towards the bathroom and quickly got some fresh paper towels and a bowl of water and as Ryan sits down above the bed, Mana comes back with those stuff and proceeded to just wipe all the blood out of him and Ryan said, "That was just cold."

"Ryan...why are you doing this to yourself? I don't understand it." Mana added.

Suddenly, Mana wanted answers as to why he cut himself and Ryan lets out a deep sigh and said, "Mana...you just wouldn't understand."

"And you think just cutting your wrists will make it all better for you? No, it does not! I want to know what's going on with you." Mana said, in a worried tone.

Ryan lowers his head down and he knows that the last thing he would want to do is tell Mana everything, but with everything that has happened today, he just had no other options. He lets out a deep sigh, faced Mana with tears in his eyes and said, "Because I'm bisexual."

Mana went from angry-worried to just worried but sympathetic in an instant and he could instantly see what kind of pain he's dealing with and why he didn't tell anyone yet and he asked, "And what's wrong with it?"

"College fucking sucks. I get picked on because I'm a supernerd, but also that I'm bisexual and they use that against me. I've been called fag, queer, gay, fairy and all other anti-gay slurs that threw at me and that's enough to make me feel fucked up. Do you know what it's like to wake up every morning, knowing you have to deal with the same shitty people at that fucking campus every day? To know that you have the fear of someone judging you and rejecting you because of that? They always focus on my personal life rather than my accomplishments and my grade point average. And I thought dealing with these guys at campus because of my IQ was bad enough. I always feel like people are just judging me and point out every flaw I have and use it against me so everyone can shame me. If I had one wish, I would just leave this earth and then I wouldn't have to deal with them all the time." Ryan said, in a tearful voice.

Just hearing everything Ryan said broke Mana's heart and the last thing he would want to see is Ryan hurt himself because of that and Mana said, "Ry...why didn't you just tell us?"

"I thought that I could handle this on my own. But if it doesn't work out...the only option I have left is to just end my life." Ryan replied.

"You can't do that to yourself! Do you know what would happen if you killed yourself? Or how the pack would feel if you die?! We would be fucking devastated! Just because they don't like you for you, you shouldn't put youself in a burden you can carry on your own! We carry those for you!" Mana exclaimed.

Ryan was tearing up a little and Mana said to him in a calm voice, "I just don't want to see you end up doing something to yourself that will affect the pack. And I'm glad that you told us you're bi. We still accept you as you are. Just don't focus on what others think of you, but what you think of yourself. We still love you, Ryan...and you should believe that."

Afterwards, Mana picks up the pocketknife and places it in his pocket and he told Ryan, "If you have a problem...you know you can come to us and talk to us. Don't mutilate yourself. Promise?"

It would be a struggle for Ryan to let go of his pocketknife and let Mana have it, but he looks at Mana in the eye and realizes that he can still talk to him and he said, "I promise."

"Good." Mana said, hugging him.

Ryan immediately hugged Mana back deeply and he just cried on his shoulders and that he's reallyglad that he's able to talk about this with him from now on and it actually made him a little better than he was before.

* * *

Stay tuned to see how it'll be settled!


	16. Hold On

And here's where Ryan's suicidal thoughts end after hearing a song from a radio station. vampire1031, this is for you!

* * *

Chapter 16: Hold On

12 minutes went by after that talk with Mana and suicide was still ringing through the back of Ryan's mind and those moments back at the campus still affect him deeply and he just felt like he wasn't gonna live anymore...but he kept hearing all of Mana's words in his head that he can overcome anything because he's stronger. It rings truth to him in a big way and he just wants to live his life the best way possible even though there may be struggles he'll have to face on his own.

To really unwind his mind, he turns on the radio to find a song that he can either listen to or sing-along to and he stumbles across this one station where they're playing a song that was dedicated to a friend that has recently committed suicide because of gay bullying and once Ryan heard that, he stopped and just heard the entire story of how it was possible that this friend killed himself and it deeply related to him personally and the minute the song came on...he was sitting there listening.

_This world, this world is cold_

_But you don't, you don't have to go_

_You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely_

_and no one seems to care_

_Your mother's gone_

_and your father hits you_

_This pain you cannot bear_

_But we all bleed the same way as you do_

_and we all have the same things to go through_

_Hold on_

_if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on_

_It gets better than you know_

_Your days_

_you say they're way too long_

_and your nights_

_you can't sleep at all_

_Hold on_

_You're not sure what you're waiting for_

_But you don't want to no more_

_You're not sure what you're looking for_

_But you don't want to no more_

_But we all bleed the same way as you do_

_and we all have the same things to go through_

_Hold on_

_if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on_

_It gets better than you know_

_Don't stop looking_

_You're one step closer_

_Don't stop searching_

_It's not over_

_Hold on..._

The more Ryan listened to that song, the more emotionally relatable he got and it was just like those scars he had to carry while he was being tormented by those jocks at college, but he soon realizes that he doesn't have to live like this and end up the same way that kid that killed himself did.

_What are you looking for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Do you know what you're doing to me?_

_Come and help_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Hold on_

_if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on_

_It gets better than you know_

_Don't stop looking_

_You're one step closer_

_Don't stop searching_

_It's not over_

_Hold on_

_if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on_

_It gets better than you know_

_Hold on..._

Soon after the song ends, Ryan found that there was hope and he knew that music had a powerful way of healing that angst he's carried and he was reminded by that conversation he had with Mana and the message was one and the same; it just gets better.

Ryan lets out one tear out of his face and he whispered to himself, "I have to be happy with myself and not carry a burden on myself."

* * *

That song was 'Hold On' from Good Charlotte. Best anti-suicide song ever! Stay tuned for more! Happy Thanksgiving!


	17. Regaining Hope

And here's where Ryan decides that suicide is not an option.

* * *

Chapter 17: Regaining Hope

A couple of hours went by and by the time it was sunset, Ryan sat on the steps of the backyard just looking at the sun going down and he's been thinking about everything lately, especially the events that had happened today and he looks up at the sky to just think things over and is trying to come to terms with his personal struggle with coming out as bi and he's hoping that with the pack's support, things will turn out fine soon despite the fact that the pack is still going through rough times.

Just then, Jojo comes outside with Mana, Dustin and Zeke and they were surprised to see Ryan there and Jojo said, "Hey, Ry. What you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking." Ryan answered.

Dustin sat down next to him and he scratched his head and the back of his neck and said, "So...Mana tells us you're bi? That's really awesome."

"I'm glad you guys approve. I don't really think that I could be accepted by any group in college because of that." Ryan added.

"Aw, fuck them. If they don't accept you as you, that's their problem." Zeke added, patting Ryan's back.

Ryan nods his head in agreement and he looks up at all of them and he said, "You guys...I've been thinking a lot about what Mana said today and it really affected me the most. I do have potential in myself and I know I'm smart, cool, friendly and can accomplish anything...even when faced with some of these fucking-ass jocks at college. I'm no better than anyone else."

Mana chuckled and couldn't believe that whatever Mana told him made a huge impact on him and he said, "That's cool."

"Yeah. And I was listening to a radio station and they dedicated this song to a person who had committed suicide because of gay bullying. I was thinking about suicide at one point before all of this...but that one song literally saved my life. I know it's hard to believe, but it actually stopped me from those thoughts of taking my life away because I don't want to end up the same way this person did." Ryan explained.

"Damn, Ry...I didn't know you thought about suicide." Zeke said, in a surprising tone.

"Well...right now, I realize that it's not an option. I can't leave behind the ones that are there for me. It's like the family I never had before." Ryan stated.

"Damn right." Mana said.

Dustin smiled at Ryan and chuckled softly and told him, "There's hope, Ryan. All of us has to find it and take the time to just be happy for ourselves and remain true to who we are. We're all bisexual, but it doesn't mean anything because at the end of the day...we are who we are and no one's gonna change that."

Ryan stood up and hugged each and every single one of them and the love he feels is super strong than anything and Mana said, "Let's hope the rest of the pack will take some time off to spend time with all of us."

Jojo then looks at Ryan and said, "That Kendall guy is pretty cool. Next time you visit him, tell him that we should invite him over for dinner someday."

"Absolutely." Ryan said, with a smile.


	18. Justin's Worry

We now focus on Casper and it's getting Justin really worried and he ends up having a conversation with Diego.

* * *

Chapter 18: Justin's Worry

12:45 am

At Casper and Justin's room, Justin was the only one awake on the other side of the bed and he's starting to worry about Casper and watching him suffer really kills him inside and knowing that his loyalty to the pack is tested by recent distances made a huge effect on him and it kills him deep inside and he lets out a big sigh and he hates feeling so helpless that something bad might happen to him soon.

With that, he gets out of the bed and leaves the room for a while and heads downstairs for a while and while he was in the hallway, he could hear some moaning sounds from Jojo and Mana's room and he knows he wants to talk to them, but he thought that it'd wait until morning and went on his way to the kitchen to get some cookies.

Only a few minutes later, he hears footsteps from behind and when he turns around, he sees Diego coming in and he said, "Hey, what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep, D." Justin replied.

Diego could tell something's bothering Justin deeply and he sat down on the chair and asked, "What's on your mind, amigo?"

Justin sat down and he looks at Diego in the eye and replied, "It's Casper. He's been deeply troubled with the fact that because you guys' schedule is so packed and we're in our shitty economy, he feels as if it's all you guys care about instead of being there as a family."

Diego was a little stunned to actually hear this come out of Justin and had no idea Casper was feeling this way and he said, "How come he hasn't told any of us yet?"

"That's what I don't understand. He's questioning his loyalty to the pack and just feels like he's not a part of it anymore; almost as if we don't care and that's not true. I'm really worried about him. I tried to help him, get through to him...but all I get is that he shuts me out. I'm scared that he might hurt himself." Justin said, really afraid.

Diego blinked his eyes a few times and whispered, "Ay, dios mio. En serio?"

"Yeah, it's serious. I can't imagine losing the only love I have." Justin replied.

"Do you want me to talk to him for you?" asked Diego.

Justin looked at Diego and he replied, "I think it's better if we get Mana, Jojo and the rest of the pack to help him out before he does something that I'm afraid he might do."

"Hey, don't worry. Our pack ain't going nowhere." Diego said, smiling.

Both of them hugged each other deeply and after that, Diego looked at those cookies and he got only one piece of it and ate it, causing him to feel joyful and said, "Oh...si. I've missed these cookies like loco. It sure beats that fancy Italian shit. Don't get me wrong, most of it was cool, but if I were to stick to one...I would go with pizza and that's it."

"Well, what about pasta?" asked Justin.

"Jojo and Mana's spaghetti and meatballs are always fucking awesome! Way awesome than the fancy schmancy shit they serve at my job." Diego responded.

Justin chuckled softly and asked, "I have a feeling that you don't like the job very much, do ya?"

"Hate it. Hate it with a passion, but they always give me at least some paychecks. Most of those are not even near $300 bucks." Diego answered.

Both of them continued talking with each other until they decided to head back to bed and it was a good thing for Diego because he got four days off, which was well deserved for him and Justin went back to his and Casper's room to get some rest and as he was getting back to bed, he still has his worries for Casper and he's hoping that he'll help him soon.

"I love you, Casper...and I don't want to see you get hurt." Justin whispered.

* * *

Let's hope Casper will be okay. Stay tuned for more!


	19. Diego's Days Off

We now focus on Diego having a few days off from his job.

* * *

Chapter 19: Diego's Days Off

By the next morning, Diego was still asleep in his room and he's been exhausted from dealing with his job and school at the same time, but with him having four days off from work, he thought it was best to sleep in and just wake up whenever he feels like it...which was a huge relief for him because as everyone else is busy, he can do anything he wants around the house despite the fact that Dustin and Zeke and half of the pack members still asleep from their night shifts.

9:30 am

Diego opens his eyes and he lets out a huge yawn and a big stretch and he got out of bed, wearing just his boxer shorts and a white undershirt and as he walked downstairs, he was in the clear because mostly everyone's still asleep and he heads to the couch and sat down, saying to himself, "The living room all to myself."

He grabs the remote to the TV and starts channel surfing to see what's good playing and so far, there were just news, cartoons, reruns of classic sitcoms and dramas and he came across this music video where four latin rockers started to rock out a huge warehouse and that really connected deeply to Diego because this was something he's been wanting to see for a long time.

He bopped his head to the beat of the song and he was enjoying every single minute of this video and sung along to parts of it in Spanish and when it came time for the guitar solo, that literally made him want to rock out bigger than anything and he just air guitared through the living room, flipping his hair back and forth and just filled himself up with so much energy.

Luckily, no one caught him rocking out like crazy and soon after, Diego was happy to actually see a full rock video instead of missing one and then playing a pop video, beause that's the one part of music he passionately hates more than anything. Then, he received a surprise as the music video ends.

"That was Hermanos Last Standing with their new song, 'I'm Not in Your Shadow', which has been burning up the Who-tunes Rock charts and Latin charts like crazy in the past 3 weeks. They had overthrew Sweet Thrill's song, 'Miss You Too Much', which has had over 476 million views on Whotube so far."

When Diego saw the clips of the video of six boys, just looking at the camera with their hair tousled out and wearing the hoodies, jeans and t-shirts singing at the beach, all he could do is just gag, curse, give the boy bands the finger and moon them.

He then sat back down on the couch and continued channel surfing until he found this one show that brought him into a big interest; tattoo reality shows. He knows a thing or two about tattoos and art mostly because he does tats for the pack members.

Soon after, he hears Dustin and Zeke come downstairs and when he sees them holding hands together, he was a little surprised by this but also happy to see them and said, "Hey...buenos dias, mi amigos."

"Morning, Diego." Dustin said, smiling.

Diego couldn't believe that these two are together, but at the same time...he was really happy for them and he said, "So...you guys are literally together?"

"Yep, we're in love." Zeke replied.

"I'm happy for you guys. I always knew you two would be meant to be." Diego said, smiling.

Zeke nodded his head at this and he said, "Yeah. I never thought that being bisexual would be amazing. I thought that it was a bad thing."

"To some. They just think it's a disgrace for society and they focus more on their sexual orientation, which I think are just a bunch of fucking pussy assholes that don't respect love or fear of alienation." Diego answered.

"Well...to put it that way." Dustin said, chuckling.

To show proof, Dustin kissed Zeke on the lips in front of Diego, in which he responds to a very happier approval and gave them thumbs up and he said, "You guys are solid. Don't let anyone else say it's wrong. If they do, I'm gonna deck the shit out of them."

"You'd do that?" asked Zeke.

"Yeah, I would. Those burros don't know me and if they plan to harm you guys, I'm like a speeding bullet with fuego." Diego said.

Zeke and Dustin were happy that Diego would gladly defend them if someone's gonna mess with them and that sparks a huge appreciation towards them and Zeke said, "Thanks, D."

"Hey, weren't you supposed to go to work?" asked Dustin.

"Got four days off. Same for my classes because most of them were cancelled due to a chemical fire gone wrong." Diego answered.

"Sounds crazy." Zeke said.

Diego nodded at that, but he was focused more on spending four days off of school and parts of campus and he said, "All I can do is just sit on my ass, relax with the TV or video games and just whatever the fuck I can do. That and sleep in."

"Sounds like a great four day off." Dustin added.

"Fucking right it is. I'm thinking about getting a job as a tattoo artist because they pay a lot of money." Diego stated.

"That'd be an awesome idea. You can actually give people other tattoos." Zeke said, cheerfully.

Diego agreed with that and said, "Yep, getting paid to ink someone's body is fucking awesome. If only I could've chosen that job over the one I have."

"Hey...me and Zeke are gonna head down to the beach later tonight. Midnight-ish." Dustin added, smiling.

"You are?" asked Diego, really surprised.

"Yep. Zeke and I are gonna go skinny-dipping." Zeke added.

"Just don't tell Jojo and Mana, though." Zeke whispered.

Diego nods his head at that and he replied, "Your secret's safe with me, amigos. Not everyone heads to the beach that late anyway."

"That's why we're gonna be the first ones to." Dustin stated.

* * *

Bet that sounds fun! Stay tuned for more!


	20. Jonah's Suspicion

Next up...Jonah sees something he really shouldn't have seen.

* * *

Chapter 20: Jonah's Suspicion

That morning, Jonah walked out of his room and headed to the bathroom to take a dump and fix up his hair a little bit, but as soon as he headed in, he didn't realize that Brutus was there too and accidentally saw his bare butt in front of him and when Brutus turned around, he immediately shouted and covered himself with his towel and said, "Jonah, what the fuck?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in there!" Jonah exclaimed.

"Dude, I'm fucking naked here! Get the fuck out of here!" Brutus shouted.

Jonah immediately left the bathroom and went back to his room to use his own and he tried to shake off seeing Brutus' butt and shuddered a little bit and said, "Did not need to see that. And I thought my seeing my brother's bare asses were disturbing enough."

15 minutes later

Jonah left the bathroom and headed straight to the hallway and saw there was a Whopod dropped on the floor and he looked at the back and said 'Property of Casper' and he thought that Casper might've accidentally left it there and he went over to Casper and Justin's room to retrieve it back, but as he was going to, he heard some wincing from the bathroom and wanted to find out where it came from.

He sets the Whopod down on the dresser and takes a small peek in the bathroom keyhole to see what Casper's up to and what he saw completely alarmed him as he saw Casper with a pocketknife and cuts himself with it too and that screams red flag in Jonah's mind and he was just completely shocked by what he's doing.

He always knew something was wrong with Casper, but he never thought that he would take it this far as to cut himself and that concerns Jonah even further because it's just dangerous and takes a turn for the suicide route. But Jonah was thinking that part where Casper can literally kill himself and that made him really scared for him.

'He wouldn't kill himself...would he?' Jonah thought.

Soon after, Jonah sees drips of Casper's blood on the bathroom floor come in and that totally alarms him deeply, but what's even more damning...what Casper is saying.

"I feel like there's no loyalty in the pack anymore. So what's the fucking point if I keep living this way...just so fucking helpless and hopeless? I've tried and tried and tried as fucking hard as I fucking can, but it's still hopeless for me. I've committed to this promise I made earlier and I'm gonna fulfill it...maybe the pack would be a better place if I just kill myself." Casper added.

As soon as Jonah heard that, he was not only scared...but also petrified that Casper would even do this and he was frozen and numb for a few seconds and in turn, he quietly left the room before anyone else would notice.

"How am I gonna explain this to the pack? And to Justin?" asked Jonah, softly.

* * *

Next...Jonah tells Justin what happened!


	21. Concern for Casper

Sounds like things are getting dramatic from here!

* * *

Chapter 21: Concern for Casper

After witnessing a horrific scene from Casper, Jonah was completely concerned for him and also scared for him at the same time, but the biggest challenge was to explain this to Justin and how he'll react to it. Jonah paced himself back and forth in his room, wondering what he might say about this to Justin, but he knows for a fact that he has to tell...even if he was scared to.

Jonah sighed in frustration because he's torn into keeping it a secret from Justin or actually go find Justin and tell him what he saw because he doesn't want it to be a huge confrontation that cannot be solved. But he knows the one major rule in the pack; if you see someone suffer on their own, do something about it and speak up. That's definitely a huge issue for Jonah, but he's committed to that rule and will never go back against it.

"Jonah?"

Jonah quickly turns around and sees Justin standing in front of the room and there was a great deal of silence in the room and Jonah quickly broke the silence and said, "Hey, Justin."

Justin comes in the room and wanted to see what's wrong with him and he said, "Are you okay?"

Jonah lets out a big sigh and bit his lower lip in nervousness and he replied, "No. I'm...I'm really upset."

Justin sits next to him and places his arm around his shoulder and said, "Tell me what's bothering you."

"Well...there's this problem that I'm not sure I can tell you about because I don't wanna upset you." Jonah responded.

That rose Justin's eyebrows a little bit the minute Jonah spat out those words and he can tell that it's uber-serious and he said, "Is it about Casper? I've been really worried about him lately."

Now it was Jonah's turn to raise his eyebrows because he actually figured that one out and he nodded his head to confirm that concern and it made Justin even more worried and he told him, "Just this morning...I saw him at your guys' bathroom through the keyhole and...he had cut himself."

Justin's fears started to come alive the minute Jonah said it and he covered his mouth in shock after the news was delivered and Jonah continued to explain this whole thing to him all while Justin listened to everything.

"I saw some blood come out of his wrists and there were spots in parts of the bathroom floor and it really disturbed me that he would actually do that. But that wasn't the end of it...I heard him say to himself that he's really considering committing suicide. I heard him say it with my own ears and it sounded like he really meant it." Jonah added.

Justin's eyes were getting all teary and he just couldn't believe that Casper's issues with his loyalty of the pack was that serious. He covered his face with his hands and just sobbed softly and all Jonah could do was put his arm around him and hugged him deeply.

"I never wanted to say that to you, but I can't keep it to myself. I'm sorry." Jonah said, whispering.

"I should've known something was wrong with Casper. I wished I could've known, but I didn't." Justin said, sobbing.

"We gotta do something about this." Jonah added.

Justin sniffled a few times and he wiped his eyes and told him, "Jonah...I love Casper and I would do anything to help him."

"Me too. This could spell doom for the pack if we don't stop him." Jonah stated.

* * *

You'll see the confrontation soon!


	22. Sneak Out

A little teaser for Zeke and Dustin's skinny-dipping chapter.

* * *

Chapter 22: Sneak Out

11:30 pm

Dustin and Zeke were getting ready for their late night out at the beach and despite the fact that they didn't want to let Jojo or Mana know, they were gonna have the best night of their lives because the beach is all to themselves and Zeke noticed that Dustin was bringing in some swimtrunks and he said to him, "Dustin...you know we don't need our trunks, right? We're just gonna go skinny-dipping."

"Sorry. It's just that this is my first time actually going skinny-dipping." Dustin said, smiling.

"Well, mine too. But I think after tonight, we'll probably do this more often." Zeke said, with a sly smile.

Dustin giggles in response to that and kissed Zeke on the lips for a few seconds and then Zeke said, "Save your energy for when we go to the beach."

Dustin got rid of the swimtrunks and placed them back on the top drawer and they just brought in some towels and that was pretty much it and soon enough, they see Diego come in the room and he said, "Hola, amigos."

"Hey, Diego." Zeke said.

Diego could tell that these two are getting ready for the most wildest night of their lives and he said, "Okay...Jojo and Mana are asleep now, so you guys are in the clear."

"Thanks. I'm actually glad you're accepting this." Zeke said, smiling.

Diego nods his head at that and he said to them, "Just like I accept you guys and your relationship. If I had an opportunity to skinny-dip, I would take it."

"With a girl, I assume." Dustin said, chuckling.

Diego rolled his eyes in response and just laughed sarcastically at that and said, "Very funny, guys. I'd rather just skinny dip all by myself."

"You would?" asked Dustin.

"Yep. I'd rather be staring at my own dick than someone else's." Diego added.

"Casper and Justin might stare at each other's dicks and the same goes for Jojo and Mana. They're not afraid to show off each other's cocks." Zeke stated.

Diego agreed with that and he looked at the watch and noticed that it's close to midnight and he said, "You guys better get going. Don't want you guys to miss your moment."

"Thanks, Diego. Remember...don't tell Mana and Jojo about where we're going. You're the only one that knows." Dustin added.

Diego gave them a thumbs up and he whispered, "Tell me everything as soon as you guys get back...whenever both Mana or Jojo aren't around."

Soon enough, Dustin and Zeke snuck out of their window and quietly left the house and headed straight for the dune buggy and as they started the buggy, Diego sees them drive off and he knows that these two will have a great time and after they left, he closed their window down and left the room before turning off their lights and closing their door.

"Better get my ass to bed." Diego said.

As he made his way to the room, he received a text from Dustin and he grabs his phone and read the message which states, 'Don't forget to open our window when we get back to the house by 3:00 in the morning.'

Diego immediately texted them back and said to them, 'I'll do that. You guys just enjoy having fun and I'll sneak you in your room when you get back.'

After he sent the message, he sets it down and started to take off his socks, shirt and pants and threw them down on the floor and headed to bed, knowing that he'll enjoy more of his days off until he heads back to work that is. Less than 20 minutes after he was asleep, he took his underwear off and threw it on the ground and then fell asleep.

"Feels fucking good when I sleep bare-ass naked." Diego muttered.

* * *

To see the full skinny-dipping scene, wait for the deleted scenes fic!


	23. Confronting Casper

Justin struggles to choose what he's gonna do with the situation with Casper.

* * *

Chapter 23: Confronting Casper

The next morning, Justin was sitting outside of the front porch, just thinking about Casper and he couldn't help but feel sad and scared for him at the same time. Dealing with the fact that he's slowly losing the pack's loyalty and questioning it was hard enough, but the thought of Casper taking his own life shattered him the most because he can't imagine his life without him. They're like the ideal partnership in music and skateboarding, yet they keep themselves together in spite of their bisexuality.

There was only one choice for him to do and that's just to actually go over to him and find out why's he doing this so he can help him in every which way possible. But the thought of actually confronting him would send their relationship in a tailspin and he knows that he'll do anything for Casper, but is afraid that he might not react very well if he finds out.

It's really frustrating for Justin to make his choice to either confront Casper for the sake of his life or just wait until he tells him himself and he places his hands over his face, sighing deeply and trying to keep his composure down.

"What the fuck am I gonna do? What the fuck am I gonna fucking do?" Justin asked, in a worried tone.

Justin lets out a deep sigh of frustration and it's killing him softly, but he knows what he has to do and he said to himself, "I gotta find out for myself."

He just had no other options so he got up from the porch, walked inside the house and headed upstairs to their room to make sure it's actually true and from the moment Justin went inside the room...his fears were completely confirmed as he caught Casper cutting himself once again and for Justin, it was horrifying to even watch.

Thinking about that is one thing, but actually seeing Casper cut himself exceeded far beyond his fears for him and he lets out a soundless gasp as Casper slit his wrists once again and he couldn't stand just standing there and watch and he immediately blurted out, "What the fuck are you doing to yourself, Casper?!"

Casper stopped for a second and slowly turned to see Justin standing there, looking completely stunned, upset and scared at the same time...not excluding appalled in there and Casper said, "You didn't see anything."

* * *

Part 2 of the confrontation continues!


	24. Confronting Casper, pt 2

And here's part two of Justin confronting Casper!

* * *

Chapter 24: Confronting Casper, pt. 2

Justin came towards Casper and saw the blood come out of his wrists and he wasted no time to get some tissues to clean it up, but Casper pushed him away and said, "Just leave me the fuck alone, Justin. I never wanted you to see this."

"No! I'm not gonna fucking leave you the fuck alone! Why the fuck would you do this to yourself?!" Justin shouted, in deep concern.

"Who told you that?!" Casper shouted.

"Jonah told me yesterday. Said he saw you cut himself our bathroom." Justin replied, folding his arms.

That sent a huge shock towards Casper that Jonah actually found out before Justin did and that made him a little furious that someone actually found out and he said, "Jonah had no right to know what I was up to."

"That doesn't matter. I don't give two shits about what was right or wrong. Why the fuck would you fucking cut yourself?!" Justin shouted.

Casper had no way to explain it to Justin and he just looked at him in the eye and said in an emotionless tone, "Justin, you wouldn't fucking understand."

"What the fuck?! What the fuck do you mean I wouldn't fucking understand? The only thing I don't fucking understand is that why won't you tell me!" Justin exclaimed.

"There's nothing to talk about, okay?! Besides, you wouldn't even be in my position!" Casper shouted back.

"Casper! I'm your boyfriend! Whatever pain you feel, we share it! We can't fill it with scars and then cover it up and pretend like everything's so fucking perfect! That's bullshit!" Justin exclaimed.

"Why the fuck do you care?!" Casper spat out.

That was the one question that set Justin off and he figured that he's questioning their relationship and why Justin cares about him and he responds, "I do care about you! If you think I'm gonna let you kill yourself, you got another thing coming! Do you know what would it do to our pack? Even worse...can you imagine how I would feel if I lost you over some shit like that?! I fucking love you!"

Casper blinked his eyes a couple of times and he said, "Justin..."

"But if you wanna fucking kill yourself, go right fucking ahead! Just don't expect me to watch!" Justin spat out, in anger.

With that, Justin walks away from the room with tears in his eyes...something that immediately grabbed Casper's attention right away and the minute he heard the door slam, he looks at his bloody wrists and thought about what he just said and he just ran out of the room to look for Justin, only to find that he's standing on the wall near the room.

"What took you so long?" asked Justin, looking at Casper.

Casper sighed heavily as he closed his eyes and started crying and then, he comes over to Justin and hugs him deeply and said, "I'm sorry."

Justin hugged him back while Casper was crying his eyes and heart out while Justin rubbed his hair around and Casper said, "I'm so sorry, Justin."

"You have to tell me what's wrong. The last thing I want is to see you die." Justin said, tearfully.

Casper felt that it was time to just tell him everything and he looks at Justin in the eye and said, "The reason why I cut myself is because there was no sense in living if the pack deals with personal shit, financial shit and their work. It's like nobody gives a fuck and I just felt as if there's no loyalty anymore and if things don't change, I was gonna kill myself."

Both of them went inside the room and they sat down together and Justin said, "We all have our own things to do, but you can't turn your back on those that need you. I don't wanna see you suffer."

"I didn't want to tell you because you could never understand me." Casper added.

"Casper...I love you. You know I would do anything for you. But you have to know that the pack is always there for you, no matter what." Justin said, with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you worried." Casper added.

"It's okay. I still worry about you sometimes because I do care about you." Justin added, stroking his hair.

Both of them just quickly got up and kissed each other on the lips passionately as they wrapped their arms around each other and continued kissing as their tongues danced around each other and Justin releases a soft moan and after the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes so deeply and hugged each other in a sweet embrace.

They were unaware that Jonah was watching the whole thing and he was smiling at them because he knew that this would be the turning point for Casper and that he has a whole lot to live for and he just walks out, letting them have their moment.

"If you have those thoughts on your head, just talk to me, Mana or Jojo." Justin added.

"I'll be honest, I'm still thinking about it...but I'll try not to." Casper admitted.

That wasn't the reaction Justin thought he'd have, but he's willing to do whatever he can to help Casper and he said, "Fair enough."

* * *

Everything was straightened out...almost. Stay tuned to see more!


	25. The Neighborhood Fight

vampire1031 requested this confrontation to happen on a rough neighborhood. So...this is what comes out.

* * *

Chapter 25: The Neighborhood Fight

As the day goes on, Casper thought it was best to take a little walk to think about some of the things Justin said and he knows he has a problem with trying to keep his loyalty with the pack. Even though he has deep love for them, things weren't the same as they used to be...despite the fact their loyalty remains the same...but thoughts on whether or not he should commit suicide still hangs on the balance for him.

As he makes his way around Whoville, he didn't realize that he was walking around the wrong part of town and he soon found himself in some disturbing neighborhood that was filled with crime, drugs, gangs, sex and other stuff that he should never be in the middle of. Between the sounds of sirens, gunshots, screams and other stuff, Casper was completely in the wrong area and he was really scared, especially when he's walking all by himself.

As he was about to leave, he found himself spotted by a couple of neighborhood gang members to confront him and they slowly made their way towards him and one of them asked, "What brings you in our turf?"

"I didn't know that this was your turf." Casper said, nervously.

"Yeah, well...this is our motherfucking turf and any outsider that steps in gets what's coming to you." the gang member said.

"I didn't come here to cause any trouble." Casper added, backing away.

The lead gang member snapped his finger and brought in another gang member to block his way out and as Casper looked behind, he saw this big, tall guy glaring down at him and the lead member said, "You got trouble now."

All of them cornered him and surrounded him and the lead gang member said, "Let's fuck him up."

Casper started to run off from them, but the gang members chased after him and it instilled fear in Casper's mind and he knew he had to run faster, but the faster he ran, the more faster the gang members were catching up with him so quickly and Casper panted heavily and got out of that neighborhood, but it wasn't enough to avoid the gang members.

"Get that little pussy!" the lead member shouted.

One of them grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw Casper down on the ground and most of them brought in weapons to take him down with and Casper shuddered in fear and just wanted to get out of there, but the gang members refuse to do so and one of them said, "Where the fuck do you think you're going? We're just about to have some fun!"

"Yeah...killing your ass!" another gang member added.

"Just get the fuck away from me!" Casper shouted.

The lead member slapped him in the face hard and punched him in the eye and said, "You shut the fuck up! Gang, mess him up good!"

And the gang proceeded to do so by just beating the crap out of him, thrashing him down on the ground, bashing his head against the wall and just messed up his whole entire face off while Casper was screaming for help and one of the members kicked him straight in the groin so hard that it almost caused him to pass out. Casper was defenseless and he tried to escape, but one member dragged him by the knees and threw him down hard and they went on to bash him with a wooden plank, pinned him to the ground and punched him multiple times.

Casper groans in pain and his face was all bloody and bruised and as he coughed up blood, he was afraid that he was done for and he said, "Let me go!"

"Fuck you! We don't give a fuck about you!" another gang member said, in a harsh tone.

As the gang continued to fight him, one of them recieved a huge blow to the head and as the gang turned around, he saw Justin there with his baseball bat and he was uber-pissed off and he said, "Get the fuck away from my boyfriend!"

"Justin..." Casper whispered, weakly.

The lead gang member looked over at Justin and he lets out a very serious look on his face and he said, "This shit ain't got nothing to do with you...so get the fuck out of here."

Justin wasn't gonna back down and he instantly said, "Make me."

Most of the gang was focused on Justin and they immediately went forward to fight him, but Justin came prepared as he broke out his baseball bat and when some of them tried to attack him, Justin fought back harder than ever, bashing the crap out of the gang members with his baseball bat. He whacked one of them in the skull and in the face as well while he slammed them down in the heads, skulls and faces as well.

Blood came out of all of the gang members heads as they were all split in open and their skulls were exposed all over and he picks all of them up and slammed their bodies to the dumpster and after that, he went over to Casper and he asked, "Are you okay?"

Casper panted heavily and spat out blood on the ground and he looked up at Justin and couldn't believe that he would come this way to save him and he said, "I am now that you're here."

"Can you walk?" asked Justin.

"I can try." Casper replied, trying to stand up, but receives a little bit of pain on his ankle.

Justin knew Casper was in pain and he grabbed him by the shoulder and proceeded to take him back to the pack's and while he was carrying him, Casper said, "Thanks, Justin."

"You're welcome." Justin said, happily.

* * *

You'll see a love scene between Casper and Justin soon. Stay tuned!


	26. Turning Around

And we check on Ryan before we shift gears.

* * *

Chapter 26: Turning Around

Around the same time, Mana comes over to Ryan's room to see how he's doing and on the way there, he heard some guitar sounds that leads closer to Ryan's room and he couldn't help but hear Ryan actually sing...really good and he was floored by the emotional angst in his voice that it grew much more vulnerable and powerful than ever.

He stood on the side of Ryan's door as he continued hearing him sing and didn't want to interrupt him and waited until he was done, but can be amazed by that voice and he smiled at him for a second and after he was done, Mana just couldn't wait to applaud him. Ryan turned around and didn't realize that Mana was actually standing there and he said, "That was amazing, man."

"Oh...thanks." Ryan said, in a shy tone.

Mana came in the room and he was still amazed and awestruck by Ryan's talent and he said, "I did not know you could actually sing that well."

"I already thought you knew." Ryan said, a little surprised.

"No. I knew you were good with the guitar and piano, but I never took the time to actually hear your voice. It's different from anything I've heard before." Mana added.

Ryan chuckled softly at this and he said, "Well...with all the shit I've been through, it actually helps me heal a little bit. Just my personal therapy to get every single parts of me out. From being bullied by those asshole jocks, the struggle to come to terms with my bisexuality, fear of being judged and discriminated and the appreciation of the pack and also with my boyfriend, Kendall."

Mana was deeply impressed by Ryan showcasing his talent and he said, "I commend you, Ry. It gives you the strength you need to overcome anything you set your mind to. I know that it's been a huge ordeal at campus, but you got us in the end."

"I know I do. I have you guys and my Kenny to thank for that." Ryan said, chuckling.

Mana nodded his head and is also proud of Ryan for finding love in someone and he said, "Speaking of Kendall...he's an awesome guy. I'm lucky that you guys are together. In fact, I was thinking about inviting him over for dinner sometime."

Now that sent Ryan in a joyful state and he said, "That'd be awesome. I can call or text him and let him know about it. He's been wanting to meet the entire pack."

"Please do, Ry. It'd be awesome to have him here." Mana added.

Ryan smiled in response and said, "Thanks."

* * *

The dinner scene will commence later in the story. For now...let's focus back on Casper and Justin.


	27. Love Remains

Now...it gets super sweet between Casper and Justin as they show their love for each other all over again.

* * *

Chapter 27: Love Remains

After the little incident involving those neighborhood kids, Justin brought in some warm water and a clean rag to clean some of Casper's wounds and after he squeezed the water out of the rag, he comes over to Casper and starts cleaning the cuts on his arm, which Casper receives a wince, but soon calms himself down as Justin keeps comforting him and Justin asked, "Why were you in that neighborhood?"

"I guess I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I tried to get out, but those guys caught me, assuming that I had snuck in their turf. I really had no intentions of invading." Casper replied, his voice straining.

Justin sighed at this and he looked at Casper in the eye and said, "It's a good thing I took down these lowlife assholes down for you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here."

Casper chuckled softly and he was completely surprised that Justin came to his rescue without even knowing it and he asked, "How did you know I was here?"

"Instinct, I guess. I was taking a little walk too, but then I heard you scream for help. Lucky I brought my trusty bat with me in case someone intends to mess with our pack." Justin said, chuckling.

Casper takes a look at that metal bat and he was partly surprised that Justin would carry it with him, but not too surprised that he'd use it somehow and he looked at Justin and said, "For all it's worth, thank you."

Soon enough, Justin placed some wraps around parts of his body and while he continued to clean his face from all the blood spots, Casper deeply realizes that he's not alone anymore and his questioning the pack's loyalty started to slowly diminish and he said, "Justin...can I tell you something?"

"Yeah." Justin replied.

"You were right. The worst thing about feeling like I'm less part of the pack is not being a part of it at all. With everything that's happened, I thought we were done for. But I realized that we're still stronger than ever and without it, we could fall apart easily. While I was being beaten by those dumbass gang, I couldn't help but think about Jojo, Mana, the rest of the pack...and you; having to go on without me. It would tear you guys apart. Justin...I don't wanna commit suicide. I just wanna live the rest of my life with you and the pack by my side." Casper explained.

That was the start of rebuilding something for Casper and it definitely made Justin really happy to hear that and he could not be any more appreciative of that and he said, "And I wanna stay by your side...always."

* * *

May contain lemons. You've been warned.

* * *

Both of them looked into each other's eyes, got closer together and proceeded to kiss on the lips and Justin embraced him with a huge hug while they were kissing as they placed their arms around each other and the kiss became super passionate as their tongues danced on top of each other's mouths and they each let out a few soft moans after that and they went ahead and laid down on the bed, still kissing each other on the lips while they were exploring each other's bodies.

After only 8 minutes of kissing, Justin looked into Casper's eyes and stroked his cheek slowly and he said, "I'm feeling fucking horny right now."

Justin went ahead and closed the door and locked it so that no one could interrupt this perfect moment and he returned to their bed and resumed kissing each other on the lips and while they were kissing, Casper placed his lips and nose around Justin's neck and placed his tongue above the neck all while Justin placed his hands on Casper's stomach and start rubbing it softly.

Justin slowly took off Casper's shirt and he placed his hands all around his bare stomach and rubbed it and Casper removed Justin's shirt as well and stroked it from his chest all the way down to his belly button and lower stomach at the same time and he unfastened Justin's belt very slowly and unzipped his pants and he said, "May I?"

"Yeah..." Justin whispered.

Casper slowly removes Justin's shorts and throws them down on the floor and as he was staring at his underwear, he noticed a huge bulge under there and that instantly caught his attention, but before he could place his hands inside there, Justin pins Casper down to the bed and unfastened his belt and took off his pants very slowly and places them down on the floor.

Casper started panting heavily and he couldn't resist the urge to get inside Justin's underwear and he grabs him by the stomach while he started sucking his dick, in which Justin lets out a few sighs and moans as he was sucking the crap out of his member so quickly and Justin kept panting as hard as he could.

"Oh...ohh...ohhh...ooh, yeah. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck yeah. Oh, fuck yeah. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Justin whispered while moaning.

As Casper was sucking Justin's dick hard, he can hear Justin breathe heavily and Justin held onto Casper's head, allowing him to keep going and then...Casper tasted some of Justin's semen and he heard Justin sigh heavily and said, "That's awesome."

Soon enough, Casper removed his underwear and laid flat on his back, letting his legs open for Justin and with that, Justin got under Casper's legs and started licking his butthole, causing Casper to moan out loud and he inserted his dick into his hole and started humping around it andCasper started moaning out loud as Justin humped him deeply.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, aaahhhh, aaaaaaaa...aaaaaaa...aaaaa...aaaaaa...aaaaaa...ahhhhhhh." Casper moaned bearishly.

Justin grunted and went faster and faster as he went and Casper kept moaning out loud as he feels Justin's dick inside of him and he couldn't want this to end any further and Casper said, "Oh, fuck yeah. Fuck yeah. Fuck yeah. Oh, fuck yeah. Fuck yeah. Fuck."

"I'm fucking." Justin said, still humping him.

Justin humped further and further and he went a little slower, but then picked up the pace again as he keeps going and Casper continued moaning loudly and he couldn't take it, but he didn't want him to stop because he loves feeling like this all the time.

After only 10 minutes, Justin gets off of Casper and afterwards, some semen went onto his stomach and Casper rubbed it all over himself and then, Justin got on top of Casper again, this time inserting his dick into his butt and he started humping him again while Casper was masturbating to add more semen onto the scene and Casper keeps moaning out loud while Justin grunts harder.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK ME SO FUCKING HARD!" Casper moaned out.

Justin proceeded to do so and another round of semen went inside Casper's butthole and both of them panted heavily and Justin got off of him and this time...Casper had his turn to hump Justin and he inserted his dick onto Justin's butt and started humping him in return and he went slowly, but picked up the pace throughout.

Justin started moaning loudly and he loved that feeling of being fucked with Casper and he moaned as loud as he can go and screamed out his name throughout.

"CASPER!"

"JUSTIN!"

"CASPER!"

"JUSTIN!"

And then...another round of cum went inside Justin's butt and all Casper could do is sigh heavily while Justin panted heavily and laid down on the bed together and looked at their eyes deeply and Casper said, "That was great."

"I think both of us needed it." Justin added, smiling.

With that, their naked bodies got on top of each other and they held their hands and Justin said, "Promise me that you'll never leave my side."

"I promise." Casper whispered.

* * *

If it made you a little bit uncomfortable, you've had fair warning. Stay tuned for more!


	28. Loyalty Restored

Casper's loyalty begins to be restored!

* * *

Chapter 28: Loyalty Restored

By the next morning, Justin and Casper left their room and headed downstairs with only their shirts and underwear on, but they were holding hands and noticed Brutus, Jojo and Mana sitting at the couch together watching a few music videos together and Mana saw them and he said, "Morning, guys. How was your session?"

That surprised Justin and Casper as soon as Mana figured out what they were doing and they turned to each other in confusion and turned back to Mana, who was smiling at them and he said, "It's cool. Me and Jojo did our session too."

"So, I'm guessing things are cool with you, Casper?" asked Jojo.

"Couldn't be better. And about how I've been acting lately...I'm really sorry about that. I guess I was afraid that the pack was gonna separate over work and financial shit." Casper added.

"Hey, don't worry about it. The pack can get through anything. We just have to survive so we can keep our home." Mana stated.

"But we'll need all the help we can get. We're gonna pull a little meeting later today to determine what's gonna be in store for us." Jojo added.

Casper nodded his head in understanding and he looks at Justin and hugged him deeply and whispered, "Thank you."

"Anytime." Justin replied back.

Suddenly, Brutus received a text and he read his message, stating, 'Hey, Brutus! Hope to see you in my place after your DJ'ing job.'

Brutus chuckled softly at this and he texted him back, 'Save an extra blanket for me tonight.'

Mana looks up and said, "Hey, I'm gonna work tonight. Koa said that he'll fill in for Lief and he invited me to his place."

Casper looked at Brutus and figured something was up with him and he asked, "Are you and Koa...?"

"You said it." Brutus replied.

All four of them were puzzled with the fact that Brutus is dating Koa, but that didn't really shock them because Brutus was free to love who he wants now that he's bi and Mana said, "Can't argue with that."

* * *

Bet you were surprised that Brutus is bi, huh? We got two more chapters left! Enjoy!


	29. Invite to Dinner

And we now have a fall pack dinner together!

* * *

Chapter 29: Invite to Dinner

A few weeks have passed through and it was that one evening where all of the pack gathered around for dinner and Ryan assisted in making the food with Jojo and Mana while the rest of them were hungry as hell, just excited about dinner and Diego said, "Come on, muchachos. I'm starving here!"

"Dinner will be ready in a second, Diego." Mana exclaimed.

Mike seemed a little bit patient with dinner and he said to Diego, "Chill out, dude. I'm sure dinner will come by soon enough."

"I know. My stomach has been calling for food all day." Diego answered.

"I thought that you always ate at your job." Brutus said, looking at Diego.

Diego sighed heavily at this and he replied, "Actually, I used to eat bits and pieces of that fancy shit."

Casper rose his eyebrow the minute Diego slipped out 'used to' and he asked, "What do you mean, used to?"

"They let me go today." Diego answered.

Most of the pack were surprised that Diego lost his job at that italian restaurant and they couldn't help but feel sorry for him and when Jojo heard it, he said, "I'm so sorry, Diego. That must've been hard for you."

"Actually...I was okay with that. I hated that fucking job; customers talking rude shit to me, the employees fancy schmancy attitude, not receiving tips and dealing with co-workers who treated me like absolute shit all the time because I'm Mexican. I gotta admit, losing my job at that restaurant was the best day of my fucking life." Diego said.

"So...what do you do now?" asked Justin.

Diego clears his throat and he said, "Well...on the day I was let go, I remember that tattoo place where I wanted to go get a job at and as I went in, I saw a sign on the door that said 'Now hiring tattoo artists to take the afternoon shifts. Please hire online or at the shop.' So, I met the owners and they seem supercool and I told them that I have some experience in doing some tats because I give you guys some tattoos now and then and when I showed them my work on my WhoPhone, they were completely impressed with it and they said that they've been waiting for this for a long time because they let go of a few people who couldn't take the afternoon shifts."

"So...did you get the job yet?" asked Marcus.

Diego lets out a smirk and he replied, "I start tomorrow afternoon at 1:00 pm."

Everyone cheered for Diego for getting the job and he was completely awestruck by getting the job he desired to have and he said, "Gracias, mi amigos. I should've gotten that job a long time ago."

"We're all happy for you, Diego." Jared said, smiling.

Almost immediately, they heard a few knocks on the door and Brutus got up from the table and answered the door and when he opened it up, he saw Koa and Kendall coming in and Koa said, "Aloha, my Who-aiian boyfriend."

"Aloha to you too, Koa." Brutus said, with a smile before embracing a kiss together.

Suddenly, Kendall comes in the house and shook Brutus' hand and he couldn't help but be amazed with their house and Casper turned around and said, "Hey, Kendall."

"Casper. Nice to meet you again." Kendall said, with a smile.

Soon enough, Jojo, Mana and Ryan put all of the food on the table and Ryan was happy to see Kendall come in and he comes over to him and said, "Hey, Kenny. I'm glad you're here."

"I wouldn't miss this." Kendall said, smiling.

Mana turns his attention to everyone and he said, "Some of you guys might know Koa already and this is Ryan's boyfriend, Kendall. Kendall, this is our pack. That's Mike, Cody, Diego, Brutus, Jared, Stephen, Jonah, Travis, Sam, Cyrus, Hawk, Dustin, Zeke, Leif, Chad, Noah, Austin, Seth, Frankie, Max, Hoagie, Josh, Spike, Brent, Lars, Manny, Marcus and Koa...whom you just met."

"Nice to meet all of you guys finally. Ryan has been telling me so many things about you and it got me excited to see you all of you in person." Kendall added.

"Well...we figured that. Ryan's never mentioned you before, but we all know. You two are obviously meant to be together." Jojo stated.

Everyone was digging into their food and most of them were truly amazed by the food and Diego exclaims, "Jojo, you and Mana must've slaved this fucking stove."

"Actually, most of the cooking was done by Mana and the majority of it was Ryan." Jojo stated.

All of them except for Kendall was surprised by Ryan's cooking and as they turned to him, Ryan nervously fidgeted his fingers and said, "Do you like it?"

"Ryan...you are an awesome cook!" Diego exclaimed.

"You should take over kitchen duty." Jonah cheered.

"Hell, you should dominate kitchen duty." Travis stated.

As Ryan kept hearing those positive comments, he definitely felt confident and empowered about this and Kendall said, "I believe you're gonna make a great chef someday."

"Yeah, your position at the culinary arts course must be paying off." Justin commented.

"Thanks, you guys. I was kinda worried that people would focus more on my sexual orientation than my cooking abilities." Ryan stated.

"Hey, don't worry about what others think. Talent trumps personal shit everytime." Kendall stated.

Everyone was in agreement with that and Diego said, "If you put your mind to it, you can do anything you want. Don't let the fear of being judge because of your sexuality overtake you."

Brutus agreed with that and he said, "If they do, we'll kick their asses in."

"Only I get the first kick first." Diego pointed out.

Everyone started laughing with each other as they were eating and Kendall couldn't help but notice the vibe between them and he said, "You've got an awesome family, Ry."

"They mean a whole lot to me. Without them, I don't know what my life would be." Ryan said, smiling.

* * *

The last chapter will commence!


	30. New Pack Member

And we wrap up this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 30: New Pack Member

After dinner, everyone headed outside for a little bonfire and everyone was completely having the time of their lives and for Casper, it seems like everything was going back to normal...despite the struggles they they'll have to face soon enough, but through the help of the pack, he has utter confidence that they'll make it through no matter what.

With Kendall around, the pack immediately took a liking to him, especially with the fact that he's dating Ryan and they couldn't imagine anyone else better and made an absolute connection right off the bat almost as if he's been a part of the pack for a long time.

"So...what do you guys normally do?" asked Mana.

"Well, Ryan comes to me when he needs someone to talk to; when it comes to school, life and everything in between. But we mostly spend it on skateboarding and playing music. I'm currently enrolling in music engineering where I can get behind a soundboard and learn how to mix. And to produce music as well. And in some instances, I'm a DJ." Kendall answered.

"You're a DJ, too?" asked Brutus, in surprise.

Kendall nodded his head and he said, "My DJ stage name is Kenny Phoenix. I mix in some punk rock with some hip-hop/dance flavor. I don't really go much for that whole pop shit. It's not my style."

"Wait a minute...you're the guy that filled in for Lief one day." Brutus added, in surprise.

Kendall was totally surprised that he's meeting Brutus once again and he said, "Holy shit. That's right. We DJ'ed the shit out of the club, didn't we?"

"You guys worked together?" asked Ryan, very surprised.

Kendall chuckled softly and he stated, "Yeah. Someone told me that this other DJ couldn't make it and I had to fill in for him. Next thing I know, we were DJ'ing like bat-shit crazy. It's like we have this awesome array of bringing music to the world."

"That feeling is super cool." Brutus stated.

Lief clears his throat and he said, "I haven't heard until today. Thanks for filling in."

Kendall smiled at Lief and he said, "No problem."

Just then, Casper turned to the others and he said, "Listen...I just want to say a few words. It has been extremely hard for in the past few weeks when I thought our pack wasn't a pack anymore. All of you guys...except for Koa and Kendall...focused on your personal financial stuff and work schedules and I had a scary feeling that our pack was obsolete. At some point, I wanted to kill myself if things don't change. But...I realized that if I killed myself, how would that make the pack feel? They wouldn't live with it and I know Justin would be devastated if I died."

Justin agreed with that and he said, "I'd be lost without you, Casper. We complete ourselves and if there's anyone I'd have by my side, it's you."

"There's no one else I'd rather be with than you." Casper added.

Both of them ended up kissing each other and the same applies with Jojo and Mana, Kendall and Ryan, Dustin and Zeke and now Brutus and Koa and all the rest of the pack members could do was simply feel happy for them and after the kiss, Mana said, "Hey, Kendall...can you stand up for us?"

Kendall immediately stood up as did the rest of the pack members and Mana said, "Because you've rescued Ryan from those college asshole jocks, we consider you a member of our pack. It requires love, friendship, acceptance, courage, confidence, compassion, strength and most important: loyalty. From now on, you are welcome here anytime."

That made Kendall feel so happy that he's a member of this pack and Ryan smiled at him in response and he held his hand and hugged him tightly and Casper looked at this and he sees that there is hope after all and he feels Justin's hand on his shoulder for comfort and smiled at him. It definitely gives the feeling that their forever united saved eternally.

* * *

And that's it! Thanks for all the reviews! What's coming up...some deleted scenes of FUSE! Some that have never made the cut! Look out for that!


End file.
